Medidas desesperadas
by sakiewe
Summary: Soi-fong se siente frustrada ante la notable indiferencia de su querida Yoruichi-sama, y decidirá recurrir a cosas que jamas penso que podria hacer... ¿Como le saldra todo a Soi-chan? YoruSoi
1. Chapter 1

Medidas desesperadas

Soi-fong ha pasado mucho tiempo frustrada por la aparente indiferencia de su querida Yoruichi-sama, as que recurrira a cosas que jamas penso que tendria que usar...

La noche llego y cierta capitana por fin se habia decidido a hacer lo que anduvo planeando desde que Yoruichi dejo se ser considerada una traidora. Se entero de que en el mundo de los vivos cuando llegaba San valentin las chicas regalaban chocolates a las personas que querian. Yoruichi vivio mucho tiempo ahi asi que la abeja supuso que estaba enterada de esas cosas...y al darle ese regalo ser a como una declaracion de amor.

\- Y...Yoruichi-sama...- Soi fong logro alcanzar a la mujer sin que asta se diera cuenta, o bueno al menos eso creia. - Ya daselos ahora!- susurro suzumebachi.- te has pasado dias preparando esas cosas si no se los das todo tu esfuerzo se ira ya sabes a donde y no es al hueco mundo...  
La morena se giro y vio a una nerviosa y sonrojada soi-fong mirandola on ojos de cordero degollado. - nya? Soi fong no supo como ordenar sus ideas y lo unico que alcanzo a hacer fue extender los brazos ofreciendole la caja de regalo que contenia los chocolates de San Valentin.  
Acto seguido, la mujer se transformo en gato y salio de ahi y se perdio de vista en tres saltos. La abeja se quedo helada sin cambiar de posicion.

\- ves? yo te dije...- le decia suzumebachi con aire de superioridad digno de Soi-fong en combate. La peque a mujer no respondio a ese comentario y salio de ese lugar usando el shunpo justo despues de arrojar la caja a un basurero.

Corria a una velocidad increible, se hab a pasado dias preparando una y otra vez los chocolates porque no le salian perfectos, y cuando por fin lo logro, Yoruichi la ignoro descaradamente.

\- Oye respondeme cuando te hablo me estresa que te quedes callada! - le grito suzumebachi pero Soi-fong estaba en otra. llego a su habitacion y se tumbo con violencia a su futon mirando con nostalgia al peluche de gato que le habia regalado Matsumoto.  
Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Yoruichi se reia de ella o la ignoraba, y las veces en las que le hablaba era solo para cosas "importantes". Aunque otras veces la buscaba y se la llevaba como si nada, y tambien la defendia cuando ella misma no podia hacerlo. Yoruichi era muy confusa.

\- estas furiosa Soi-fong...- Dijo Suzumebachi. - por que no recurres al plan B? porque esto no te esta funcionando...  
Soi-fong miro con ira al vacio. No podia, todas las alternativas que habia pensando eran ideas realmente absurdas, su dignidad se vendria abajo...era algo simplemente imposible, solo eran fantasias.

\- c llate...no pienso recurrir a esas medidas...- dijo friamente Soi-fong - Meh...Pero sabes que? no son malas ideas...solo porque implica a ya-sabes-quien y a soportar a una mujer entrometida con los asuntos de otros no quieres hacerlo...  
\- dejame en paz, quieres? - grito Soi-fong y alguien toco la puerta.- estupido bicho...

-Taicho!- Era su teniente Omaeda, quien tambien le servia de saco de boxeo cuando queria desahogar su ira. - Que rayos quieres Omaeda? - dijo entre dientes la capitana. - Debemos ir en este instante a ver al Sotaicho...  
Soi-fong solo se puso de pie y se marcho sin escuchar todo lo que le decia.

\- Soi-fong...- Dijo Yamamoto.- Se puede saber donde estabas? Omaeda te busco por todas partes...  
\- Oh lo siento SoTaicho tenia unos...asuntos pendientes...  
\- Bueno ahora hay mas asutos pendientes...necesito que vayas al mundo de los vivos tengo una informacion que darle a Kisuke Urahara.  
Soi-fong se sintio algo asqueada al escuchar ese nombre.  
*ese odioso hippie tendero mugroso..ajjj*

La capitana penso en mandar a Omaeda ya que no tenia deseos de ver a ese sujeto y tenia demasiada verguenza para volver a acercarse a Yoruichi.  
\- Y no vayas a mandar a tu teniente, porque esa informacion no debe llegar a sus oidos, aun.

*rayos!* penso Soi-fong...bueno, total, haria lo de siempre, ir, hablar, y largarse. no le dirigiria la palabra a yoruichi por nada del mundo.

\- Ah cierto Soi-fong...es ahora. debes ir ahora.

*creo que se esta burlando de mi este anciano*

\- Ire inmediatamente- Dijo Soi-fong, para desaparecer usando el Shunpo.

Estaba nerviosa, pero debia mostrarse neutral, se detuvo en la tienda de Urahara y le pidio a todos sus ancestros que Yoruichi no abra la puerta. Abrio Urahara y al ver a Soi-fong la saludo alegremente.  
\- Oh pero si es la peque a Soi-fong!- Dijo sonriendo. -Ven, pasa...- Soi-fong no le dijo nada y entro a la casa intentando no mostrar ningna expresion. Soi fong comenzo a hablar tranquilamente sobre aquella informaci n que no es relevante en esta historia. Kisuke escuchaba intrigado. - Perfecto...Oye Soi-chan por cierto...Yoruichi no esta aqui. Soi-fong se alarmo, arqueando las cejas pero despu s sintio un gran alivio a que no tendria ue dar la cara. - Yo no te pregunte eso.- Dijo Secamente. - Pero supuse que querrias verla...  
\- No te metas en mis asuntos. - Dijo Soi-fong a punto de retirarse.

\- Se lo que paso hoy...y te quiero ayudar Soi-chan. Soi-fong estaba de espaldas a el y se quedo helada al escuchar eso. *entonces Yoruichi-sama se lo conto...entonces...lo hizo a proposito...pero por que?*

Soi fong se giro y mirandolo atonita siguio escuchando, totalmente roja y furiosa. Kisuke sonrio ligeramente.

\- De que estas hablando, tendero?

\- De que estas haciendo las cosas mal, conozco a Yoruichi desde que eramos unos ni os y cr eme que no le eres indiferente. Pero tu t cnica no te ayuda.

\- Por que me quieres ayudar, miserable rata?

\- jeje...si me haces caso y dejas que te ayude.. te dire. aunque no seria necesario ya que tu lo veras con tus propios ojos de shinigami.

Esto no podia estar pasando, penso Soi-fong. En sus mas locos deseos desesperados por que Yoruichi deje de ignorarla, penso que ese sujeto al conocerla y pasar tanto tiempo con ella, podria decirle que hacer, y la oportunidad estaba justo ante sus ojos.

\- Esto...esto es una trampa! - dijo Soi-fong.

\- Bueno, no lo que tengo pensado pero si el hecho de que vengas aqui. veras...Yoruichi puede parecer una completa loca, ya sabes, se pasea desnuda delante de ichigo, incluso delante de ti, creo que me conto que intentaste tomarle unas fotos...se le insinua a medio gotei 13, etc, pero no es asi en realidad...digamos que tiene un lado parecido a ti, Soi-chan.

\- Dices que es..t mida?

\- Solo ante ciertas situaciones..pero dime de una vez..dejaras que te ayude?

\- por que me quieres ayudar?

\- es por ustedes. Yoru a veces parece ser algo mala y c*gona pero si la cosa sigue asi...no seria lo ideal. Ah y para que confies en mi... te aclaro que entre Youichi Shihouin y yo solo existe una gran amistad. Te doy mi palabra.

\- Que acabas de decir?- Soi-fong sentia como una eocion sumamente agradable la invad a.

\- Ella es como mi hermana.- Dijo Kisuke. - Asi que no tienes de que preocuparte.

\- y que si mientes?

\- Ay ni a que barbaridad que desconfiada!- exclam el rubio.- Te estoy dando mi palabra, y te hablo totalmente en serio.- Cambi de expresi n.- Sino...puedes asesinarme con tus propias manos, y no pondr resistencia. que dificil es hacer que confies!

Soi-fong lo penso muy bien. todo parecia demasiado bueno para ser verdad. pero estaba desesperada. Todos sus intentos por complacer a Shihouin no daban frutos, asi que tomo la ayuda de quien menos penso que se la daria. (ella pensaba darle nuevas instalaciones a cambio)

\- Trato hecho Urahara...- Kisuke extendio la mano esperando que la capitana haga lo mismo y estrecho su mano. - pero ya sabes...- lo miro nuevamente con ira.- Un paso en falso y sera lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida...

\- Perfecto...- Dijo Kisuke cubriendose la cara con el abanico. No habia nadie, lo chicos dormian, tessai no aparecia y tampoco Yoruichi.

\- Por cierto...donde esta Yoruichi-sama? - Buscandote...  
\- Q...Que?! Por que?! - Porque quiere disculparse a su manera. te har llegar un mensaje y apenas lo recibas seria genial que vengas, porque es justo cuando Yoruichi no estar aqui. - Hai..- Dijo seriamente. - Nos vemos, peque a Soi-fong...hay mucho por entrenar...  
\- eso sera secreto. - nadie que no deba sabra nada sobre esto, recuerda no dar informacion de nada a nadie.  
\- no me des ordenes. - ah cierto no soy yoruichi jejejeje - callate!  
\- broma broma...bien que te nekea...  
\- que dijiste! miserable rata inmunda!

Soi fong al irse empezo a pensar en todo lo que habia ocurrido, no sabia en que rayos se habia metido, su dignidad se habia venido abajo, pero todo sea por su amada Yoruichi-sama.  
En algun lado del seireitei un gato negro retorno a ese lugar donde habia huido...siempre tenia esa fea costumbre de huir...pero no encontro a la abeja.

Continuara... -w-

La pobre soi-chan no la va a pasar muy bien xD uwu ojala les haya gustado este nuevo fic, aqui tratare de no odiar tanto a kisuke, ya que detestarlo como solia hacerlo atraeria cosas no kawaiis, como trolleos de Kubo xD (ley de la atraccion)  
gracias por leerme ustedes son lo maximo :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3 aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ojala les guste nwn

El gato negro se quedo mirando el lugar donde soi fong estuvo parada al entregarle la caja con chocolates, un buen rato. Ssiempre tenia esa terrible costumbre de huir de ese tipo de situaciones, pero no sabia por que. Sobre todo si se trataba de Soi-fong. Yoruichi era todo lo contrario a la peque a abeja, e incluso a veces bromeaba con ella insinuandose, le encantaba ver su reaccion, pero jamas hablaron sobre temas profundos. Ese dia que la derroto, no fue capaz de decir una palabra. Se sintio bastante mal, ella conocia muy bien a soi fong y sabia que la chic se habia esforzado (seguro mas de lo que debio) en hacerle ese obsequio, y ahora estaba dentro de un basurero, lo mir con una mezcla de pena y enojo. Tenia que hacer algo cuanto antes.

salto y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a la tienda de su mejor amigo Kisuke, lo encontro levantando dos tazas de te de la mesa.

\- Nee Kisuke, que rayos haces despierto? - pregunto Yoruichi aun en su forma felina.

\- Ah es que tuve una visita jeje- Kisuke al decir eso se cubrio l cara con el abanico. Yoruichi solto una risa.

\- aahh bien ahi quien es que no me la presentas? jejeje - dijo Yoruichi.

\- jeje oye por cierto, la encontraste? - pregunto el rubio sentandose nuevamente. Yoruichi cambio de expresion.

\- No, nada...que estupida he sido...estara enojada...y triste...

\- No creo. - Dijo Kisuke. - Ella no se enoja contgo, no se lo tiene permitido, recuerda lo que te dije, ella vive para idolatrarte xD

\- Pero yo la vi estaba emocionada, nerviosa, y yo lo arruine todo.

\- no te preocupes! sabes que siempre tendras una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Soi, ya te dije que es lo que tienes que hacer.

\- nekearla?

\- si jaja bueno si, pero no solo eso, se directa con ella.

\- lo intentare...

\- si bueno ya me voy a dormir...

Al dia siguiente la capitana del segundo escuadron desperto pensando aun en lo que habia pasado en la tienda de urahara. El le dejaria un mensaje y ella tendria que ir de inmediato... se preguntaba una y otra vez que tendria que hacer, se imaginaba mil posibilidades, a veces dudaba, otras veces recordaba el trato, no podia estar tranquila, incluso en el primer entrenamiento se distrajo pensando en que rayos tramaba el tendero. El la habia mandado a llamar practicamente, esa informacion que le mandaron a dejar ahi en su tienda era falsa, todo habia sido idea suya, le asustaba un poco esa parte, pero el dijo que si er trampa se dejaria asesinar por ella, asi que con eso debia conformarse...  
Y Yoruichi...Que habra conversado con Yoruichi sobre los chocolates? temia que se hayan burlado de ella, pero seria algo bastante cruel de parte de alguien que la ha salvdo en varias ocasiones...la cabeza de Soi-fong era un desastre.

\- Taicho!- Llego corriendo su obeso e inservible teniente.

\- No se como puedes correr con toda esa grasa...que quieres Omaeda?

\- Traigo un mensaje para usted. - le entrego un pedazo de pergamino, ahi habia una especie de mapa con dibujos hechos por rukia. uno de ellos era una abeja dirigiendose hacia un cuadrado deforme y de ese cuadrado salia un gato.

\- ...El tendero...

\- que dijo Taicho? -pregunto Omaeda.

\- Nada...encargate del papeleo y mas te vale que lo hagas bien sino lo lamentaras. entendiste?!

\- Hai!

Soi fong utilizo el shunpo para salir de ahi, realio todo el procedimiento para entrar al mundo de los vivos y mirando siempre para todos lados se dirigio como un ninja sigilosamente hacia la tienda de urahara. El rubio estaba parado en la puerta, dandose algo de aire con el abanico ya que hacia bastante calor.

\- Soi-chan te estaba esperando! que bueno que entendiste los dibujos de Rukia-san...- Dijo alegremente Kisuke.

\- Tu mandaste a Kuchiki a hacer eso? no que era secreto?- Dijo enojada la abeja.

\- Si pero dije que era para otros fines. pasa, pasa...Yoruichi ha salido a no se donde, hay que darnos prisa puede que vuelva y ahi si valemos madres.

Soi fong abrio mucho los ojos e incrementaba la ira.

\- Como que no sabes por cuanto tiempo se ha ido!- Grito.

\- por eso hay que darnos prisa.- Dijo kisuke alegremente como si soi fong en lugar de gritarle le hubiera dado un abrazo. Pasaron a la sala y soi se sento en medio de la habitacion. en la mesa habian dos tazas de te recien hecho.

\- a ver...- empezo kisuke. - Las lecciones comienzan aqui ahora mismo. La primera leccion es...un par de cosillas sobre Yoruichi. no es necesario tomar nota. solo escucha atentamente.

\- Al grano, tendero.

\- Bien, lo primero que debes saber sobre yoruichi es su terrible tendencia hacia la huida y la evasion de compromisos y/o responsabilidades. O sea...es una floja.

\- Como te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad sobre Yoruichi-sama!

\- segundo, ella detesta que se la llame con formalidades. A ella no le gustaba mucho que digamos haber pertenecido a una familia noble ya que eso implicaba muchas obligaciones. Asi que tu primera tarea Soi sera llamarla simplemente Yoruichi. o bueno ya si te cuesta mucho, Yoruichi-san. Le gusta sentirse en confianza. Creo que eso ya te lo habia dicho ella hace a os, pero creo que ahora si podras hacerlo.

La capitana escuchaba con mucha atencion y grababa las palabras en su mente. Se dijo a si misma que haria un esfuerzo maximo para dejar de decirle "Yoruichi-sama"

\- Despues...a ella le gustan lo juegos, tipo retos, carreras, eso la entretiene, y si ella se divierte contigo, son mas puntos a tu favor.

\- Entendido...- dijo Soi-fong.

\- Despues...ella me dijo algo hace unos dias...algo sobre ti.  
Soi fong se puso roja.

\- Que fue lo que dijo sobre mi?

\- ah no es nada muy impresionante, solo que te quedaba bien el cabello donde lo tienes ahora (o sea un poco mas largo como en los ultimos episodios del anime) asi que tendras mas puntos si no te lo cortas.

Soi-fong se propuso no volver a cortarse el cabello.

\- y bueno, despues le gusta poner nerviosa a la gente, asi que eso seria lo unico que no sera necesario trabajar, pero no te pases. intenta controlar un poco los nervios.

\- que?! pero eso es imposible! - exclamo Soi-fong.

\- Claro que no! solo piensa que estas cumpliendo una mision importante. Espera traere algo...- Kisuke se puso de pie lentamente y avanzo hacia alguna habitacion, cuando regreso, lo hizo sujetando el gigai de Yoruichi como un saco de patatas. lo sento en el suelo y Soi fong no sabia si reirse o gritarle a Urahara.

\- Por que rayos has traido aqui el gigai de Yoruichi-sama? - El gigai estaba lleno de polvo y tenia varias telara as. Se notaba que Yoruichi no lo usaba en un buen tiempo.

\- Para que practiques! para que mas? - Dijo Kisuke tranquilamente.

\- Esto es absurdo! me niego!- Grito Soi-fong.

\- Anda Soi-fong i no ensayas te pondras nerviosa cuando veas a la verdadera Yoruichi. Lo primero que quiero que le digas es "Yoruichi"

\- Claro que puedo hacerlo no soy estupida!- Dijo Soi-fong alterada.

\- jeje ya veremos...empieza.

Soi fong se puso de pie y en una posicion que parecia de pelea, tomo mucho aire para despues hablar.

-...Yoruichi...- Dijo titubeando.

\- mas claro! - Dijo Kisuke.

\- Yoruichi!- Dijo Soi-fong un poco mas alto.

\- otra vez!- Dijo Kisuke como si se tratara de un partido de Tenis.

\- YORUICHI! - Soi fong miraba al Gigai y trato de imaginar a la verdadera Yoruichi ahi sentada.

\- Muy bien! Lo has logrado, ahora quiero que le digas cualquier cosa. lo que sea...

\- pero es que no se me ocurre nada ahora...- Dijo Soi-fong

\- Bueno, no importa hoy ha sido la primera leccion, si gustas puedes llevarte al gigai ya que ella ni lo usa. - DIjo Kisuke.

\- Q...Que dices?- Dijo Soi-fong con la cara encendida. - No puedo llevarme su Gigai y si me ven los demas pensaran que tengo un problema.

\- Es solo para ensayar! se te hara mas facil, solo lo escondes bien bao siete llaves y cuando nadie te vea, entrenas.

\- es una locura no lo hare! - exclamo la capitana.

\- bueno esta bien...cada que vengas entrenaras. Recuerda, que nadie te vea.

Soi fong no dijo nada slo afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Y que si me la encuentro en el camino? - Pregunto la chica.

\- pues aplicaras lo aprendido.- Dijo contento el rubio. - Me gustaria que te quedes mas tiempo pero Yoruichi no tardara en venir y si te encuentra aqui no se que sucedera.

\- Por que?- pregunto Soi-fong.

\- Bueno no se han hablado desde lo de los chocolates. - Dijo Kisuke.

\- ella te dijo algo sobre ese tema?- quiso saber la capitana.

\- No pero la vi terrible ese dia no quiso ni hablarme. Bueno Soi-chan, recuerda todo lo que te dije, eso es todo por hoy. te enviare un mensaje la proxima clase.

Soi fong se fue de aquel lugar esperando a que nadie la vea. Cuando Volvio al seireitei camino mas tranquilamente para llegar a su oficina, en el camino se encontro con Rangiku Matsumoto.

\- Soi-fong Taicho! como le va? - Pregunto la mujer teniente muy animada.

\- Oh, Matsumoto-san...- Dijo esperando ccon eso contestar el saludo. Con matsumoto no era tan hostil como con los demas ya que ella le habia regalado el peluche de gato negro con el que dormia todas las noches.

\- Omaeda-san esta algo preocupado, creo que derramo tinta sobre unos papeles importantes...- Dijo riendose la teniente.

\- Ese inutil nunca aprendera...Por cierto..Matsumoto...

\- Siii?

\- Ehm...has visto por aqui a... a...*no le salia el nombre y recien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir* Yoruichi? - se puso algo roja cuando dijo su nombre.

A Matsumoto se le ilumino el rostro, la teniente esperaba con muchas ansias que entre ellas por fin suceda algo. *Equipo YoruSoi4Ever* - pues hoy no...pero ayer si, y me parecia que la estaba buscando Soi-fong Taicho...

\- A si?.- Pregunto la capitana sin demostrar tanta curiosidad. Era cuestion de tiempo para que la mujer empiece a contar detalles.

\- Si, pero estaba en su forma felina, me la cruce cuando volvia de...unos asuntos pendientes jejeje y cuando llegue Taicho me dijo cosas muy feas! No vaya a pensar que soy supersticiosa ni nada por el estilo...

\- Hmmm Ya veo...- DIjo la capitana pensativa.

-Taicho, desea que le de un consejo?- Pregunto matsumoto. Soi-fong estaba dispuesta a escuchar consejos incluso si venian de un arrancar. Si seguia instrucciones de urahara se podia notar el grado de desesperacion.

\- si, dime...

\- Es que tengo una genial idea para que Yoruichi-san la note un poco mas!- Dijo Matsumoto como si le contara a la capitana sobre el final de un dorama. - Porque de que le interesa, claro que le interesa...pero y sabe lo que dicen, si uno quiere lograr algo que nunca ha podido, debe hacer algo que nunca ha hecho...era asi la frase no?

Soi-fong se quedo pensativa nuevamente. eso era justo lo que habia comenzado a hacer con la ayuda del sujeto al que creyo su nemesis.

\- Claro...Claro...- dijo la capitana saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- He visto algunas revistas de moda del mundo de los vivos y creo que a usted le quedaria perfecto un estilo que vi...no recuerdo el nombre...o no recuerdo si tenia nombre...pero si como era, pero usted utiliza su traje de manera que cubre demasiado! creo que usted podria mostrar un poco mas ya que es delgada y no tendria problemas.

\- Dices que utilice el traje mas holgado?

\- lo haria? y no solo mas holgado, tambien seria buena idea si utiliza accesorios.

\- pero...eso no me serviria en ninguna mision Matsumoto...

\- Bueno, puede quitarselos para esas cosas. vera que la atencion de Yoruichi-san caera como el ataque de un hollow sobre usted. no es mucho lo que tiene que usar vera que se le vera genial!

\- matsumoto...se nota mucho?- regunto tristemente la capitana.

\- a que se refiere? si se refiere a la ropa no se le ve absolutamente nada de piel, excepto cuando usa su otro traje...

\- me refiero a...lo de Yoruichi. Tu me regalaste un peluche de gato negro...

\- Bueno...yo lo note, por la forma en que la ve y habla de ella, Kiyone-chan me conto eso...y de verdad me gustaria muchiimo que entre ustedes suceda algo!

\- nadie mas lo sabe? no quiero que todo el gotei 13 se entere. (ya tenia suficiente con urahara y matsumoto)

\- No se preocupe jeje *ay si supiera que ellas son el punto d conversacion en las reuniones de mi escuadron incluso hacmos apuestas* - seguire tu consejo matsumoto...quiero intentar eso del traje...

\- y ni se le ocurra...

\- si ya se, cortarme el cabello no lo hare.- la interrumpio Soi-fong para despues marcharse.

\- Buena suerte!- exclamo Rangiku mientras la otra solo levantaba la mano mientras se iba *algo muy de shonen y se veia genial* - necesita ayuda con la ropa!- termino diciendo la teniente pero para ella misma.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivitos y coleando...

\- Ay no puede ser Kisuke nunca la encuentro! no se a donde rayos va esa peque a...

\- abeja...- sigui Urahara riendose. - donde andara esa muchacha...no vaya a ser que tengas competencia Yoruichi...

-De eso ni hablar! - Dijo furiosa con la sangre hirviendo. - espera...por que lo dices? la has visto con alguien? - interrogo la morena.

\- no nada nada...solo decia ya que no la has visto y ella no suele hacer otra cosa que no sea trabajar y pensar en ti...y trabajar pensando en ti xD o bueno ya olvidalo jeje

\- pregunte a su teniente y no tenia ninguna mision importante, nadie sabe nada, nadie la ha visto, donde se habra metido...no me estara evadiendo?- pregunto la morena.

\- pues le preguntas al ser equivocado, yo ahi si no sabria responderte. - dijo Kisuke para despues tomar su decima taza de te.

\- por que hay polvo aqui Kisuke? - Urahara ya habia guardado a su gigai.

\- ah estaba...limpiando...ya sabes, sacar la suciedad. si sabes lo que es verdad? :v

\- no me molestes KisUke que ando de malas hoy...

\- jamas te vi de mal humor por causa de alguien, que curioso...- Dijo Kisuke. Yoruichi no respondio, se transformo en gato y se tumbo en un cojin por ahi.

\- Soi-fong...- Penso Yoruichi tras dar un largo suspiro. Lamento en serio haberse ido sin decirle nada el dia de San Valentin. La abeja loquilla por su parte, se probaba su propio traje de mil maneras distintas frente al espejo. Se quedo con su ultima opcion que era dejar al descubierto parte de uno de sus delgados hombros.

\- No puedo creer que le este haciendo caso a Matsumoto...solo espero que esto valga la pena, sino sere el hazmerreir de toda la sociedad de almas...

Esta historia continuara :3 *suena version instrumental del ending hanabi aunque la historia este situada en una parte del anime mas avanzada*

Soi fong ya tuvo su primera clase y recibio instrucciones de Urahara, y ahora recibira consejos de belleza de Matsumoto! definitivamente esta capitana tiene su objetivo ben fijado, mientras Yoruichi-sama se desespera al no encontrarla por ninguna parte.  
Lograran verse?  
El proximo capitulo de "Medidas desesperadas" sera..."Soi-fong hace explotar el seireitei"

Soi-fong: Rayos que le pasa a la gente?! A matsumoto la ven con el escote hasta el pancreas y nadie dice nada! Donde esta Yoruichi-sama?  
urahara: donde esta quien?  
Soi: Yoruichi e_e

gracias por leer nwn

Si me dejan Review sere feliz *w*


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! muchas gracias por dejarme reviews me alegra bastante que la historia les este gustando :3 Aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo uwu

Hoy les presentamos..."Soi-fong hace explotar el Seireitei* *leer con doblaje latino el titulo del capitulo xD*

Amanecio de nuevo en la sociedad de almas, Omaeda espero largo rato la llegada de su capitana pero esta no llegaba. se le hizo muy raro ya que Soi-fong tenia la costumbre(la molesta costumbre para el) de llegar siempre muy puntual. Los demas le preguntaban donde estaba o si se encontraba enferma, o en alguna mision, uno del escuadron incluso penso que la habian asesinado.

\- No idiota, solo que se demora demasiado!- respondio de mala manera Omaeda y el subordinado se fue con los demas a hablar mal de el.

\- Donde rayos estara Taicho...se esta comportando muy raro ultimamente, mujeres...

\- que dijiste Omaeda!- Matsumoto venia sola hacia el seguno escuadron. le grito muy enfadada.

\- y tu que haces aqui Matsumoto? hay algun chisme que necesitemos saber? jajaja- se burlo Omaeda, para despues recibir un duro golpe de parte de Rangiku.

\- Callate! no se como has llegado a ser teniente no eres mas que un arrogante, donde esta Soi-fong Taicho?

\- aun no sale no se que rayos esta haciendo ahi.

\- voy a entrar.- Dijo Rangiku avanzando hasta la puerta de la oficina de Soi-fong

\- Q..Quee! oye como te atreves a entrar nadie te ha dado permiso! oye!

Pero matsumoto no le hizo caso y toco la puerta. Venia con un bolso y unas cuantas revistas en la mano.

Soi-Fong lo pensaba mil veces, salir como siempre o con el ligero cambio que se habia hecho? bueno, lo unico que hizo fue abrirse un poco el traje, y ni siquiera era el traje con el que peleaba, sino el de capitana. Tambien se hizo un enorme corte a lo argo de la pate de abajo del traje, lo que hacia notar una de sus piernas. Moria de nervios.

\- Omaeda diles a todos que ire dentro de media hora...- Dijo Soi-fong.

\- Soi-fong Taicho soy yo puedo entrar? - Escucho la voz de Matsumoto.

\- Matsumoto quien te dejo pasar!- grito Soi-fong enojadisima.

\- vengo con algo de ayuda jeje afuera no tienen idea de por que no sale aun.

\- ah en ese caso pasa...

Matsumoto entro con las revistas y el bolso y cuando la vio se quedo pensativa.

-hmmm lo de la falda y el hombro se ve bien, yo pense que iba a verse hecha un desastre!- dijo tranquilamente Matsumoto.

\- como te atreves! y que es lo que traes? - dijo mirando el bolso.

\- ah jeje accesorios! ya se que es lo que hare! - Matsumoto saco de ahi unos pendientes de gato y un collar de gato, ambos en color negro. Soi-fong se sonrojo al verlos.

-K...Kawaii! - grito la capitana.

La teniente solto una risilla. - jeje sabia que le gustarian taicho! mire estas revistas, esto es lo que usan las modelos en el mundo de los vivos, y se puede adaptar facilmente su traje de capitana! usted es bastante delgada y la envidio por eso! jaja creo que solo falta el cabello y el maquillaje.

\- m...maquillaje?! no me dijiste nada sobre maquillaje!

\- descuide taicho yo se de moda y de los diferentes estilos que hay, solo sera un poco algo minimo!

Rangiku, despues de una limpieza e hidratacion intensiva, Aliso completamente el cabello de Soi-fong de modo que no quede ningun mechon fuera de lugar, le maquillo los ojos(ese efecto de gato que no se como se llama lol), ademas de la base y demas productos coreanos. si, coreanos xD Matsumoto era buena maquillando, no como en la cocina, ahi si era un desastre. Soi-fong quedo espectacular.

\- Deberias abrir uno de esos negocios que hay en el mundo de los vivos...

\- ah te refieres a un salon de belleza? jeje seria genial tener uno aqui en el seireitei!- Dijo Rangiku entusiasmada. - Mirese, Soi-fong Taicho! - y la acerco al espejo. A soi-fong le gusto de veras como habia quedado. - Se ve muy muy linda Soi-fong Taicho! Que espera? hoy habra reunion de capitanes, toda la sociedad de almas se va a quedar impactada!

\- tu crees?

\- Si! pero a Yoruichi-san le dara un infarto! vamos que espera!- y la saco de la habitacion.

\- E...Espera! Aun no estoy...

Mientras tanto...en el mundo de los vivos...

o Mas bien..en la tienda de Urahara...

\- Hoy es! ire a buscarla! - Dijo Yoruichi ajustandose el cinturon. - Ah usar ropa es tan molesto...

\- Pues...buena suerte nwn- Dijo Kisuke. - y que le diras?

\- no se! lo que se me ocurra... ya sabes cual es mi manera de convencer a soi-fong de cualquier cosa ;3

\- Oh ya veo jejeje Yoruichi eres toda una loquilla

\- Oye Kisuke hasta ahora no me presentas a la chica que viste, dime, es una shinigami? me muero por conocerla!

\- eh? oye Yoruichi sera mejor que te des prisa, me entere de que hoy los capitanes tendran reunion y estara bastante ocupada...

\- desde cuando sabes esas cosas?

\- pense que querias saberlo...ya que quieres encontrar a Soi-fong.

\- te estas comportando muy raro Kisuke ya averiguare de que se trata...oh asi que tiene reunion, no hay problema estare por ahi hasta que acabe y pueda atrapar a Soi-chan el resto de la tarde.

Yoruichi utilizo el Shunpo y realizo todo el procedimiento para entrar al seireitei, cuando logro entrar no habia casi ni un alma. comenzo a vagar por ahi recorriendo cada rincon, encontro a Yachiru comiendo dulces y luego choco con alguien.

\- Hanataro? que te paso? estas borracho?

\- Y...Yoruichi-san disculpeme disculpeme!- el rostro de hanataro estaba completamente rojo.

\- por que corrias asi?

\- ehm... huia. - confeso el shinigami aun sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

\- huias? de que? jaja alguien te quiere atacar?

\- no..bueno...es que...ella! tiene que verla se ve tan..! no puedo..no puedo! - Y se fue corriendo con sangre en la nariz. - KYAAAA!

\- este sujeto esta loco...- dijo Yoruichi para ella sola. - Ella? a quien se referira? supongo que algo habra hecho Matsumoto...solo le falta salir desnuda.

La morena continuo caminando tranquilamente buscando algo que hacer hasta que la reunon acabe...y ni siquiera habia comenzado. Se topo con Renji bastante ruborizado y nervioso mirando al suelo.

\- Yoruichi-san...  
\- nee que te ocurre? Renji al darse cuenta realmente quien era, se puso mas rojo todavia y enfadado no le dijo nada.  
\- olvidalo...- y se marcho.

La reunion estaba a punto de empezar, y comenzaron a llegar los capitanes, Byakuya completamente serio e inexpresivo, Hitsugaya murmurando lo que parecien ser maldiciones sobre algo que hizo Matsumoto. Entro unohana con esa mirada que daba escalofrios, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Komamura, Kenpachi Kyoraku y Ukitake.

\- Ahora que habra pasado, tenia cosas imprtantes que hacer ahora...- le dijo Mayuri a Komamura en voz baja pero este ni caso le hizo.

\- quien falta?- Pregunto Hitsugaya.

\- Oh Soi-fong Taicho ya debe estar llegando...- Dijo tranquilamente Unohana.

-Ella? pero si ella siempre llega a tiempo.

Yamamoto ya estaba ahi sentado pero escribia algo asi que no les prestaba atencion a los capitanes, decidio que la reunion comenzaria en unos cinco minutos. Soi-fong llego a tiempo, pero justo despues que los demas capitanes, algunos conversaban entre ellos hasta que Kyoraku Shunsui noto su violentamente imponente presencia.

\- P...PERO SI ES...!- Titubeo Shunsui impactado con los ojos muy abiertos y el dedo apuntando hacia una ya enojada Soi-fong. - Ukitake Mira! se ve hermosa!

Por otra parte, Mayuri se giro para ver y volvio a su posicion inicial completamente rojo y avergonzado mirando hacia todas las direcciones. - p...pero que demonios...!

Byakuya Kuchiki se sonrojo ligeramente y miro hacia otro lado igual que Komamura. Hitsugaya solo arqueo una ceja, le parecia algo inusual ver a Soi-fong usando el traje de esa manera - ...Matsumoto... penso. - Ella la ha convencido...

Kenpachi al verla se ruborizo tanto que los demas pensaron que le habia pasado algo, pero decidio no decir nada al menos hasta que acabe la reunion.  
Ukitake se desmayo.

\- Bien ya que estan to...- Comenzo a decir Yamamoto quien al observar a la recien llegada se detuvo por unos intantes y continuo hablando. - ya que estan todos, denle por favor el mensaje a Ukitake, demos por comenzada la reunion, es sobre algunas cosas que estan asando en el mundo humano, antes que nada les recuerdo que No usen su bankai!

Nadie escuchaba al SoiTaicho. todos murmuraban algunas cosas y miraban de reojo a Soi-fong. Incluso Unohana solto una risilla. La capitana del segundo escuadron sintio todas esas miradas y no sabia donde esconder la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a que tanta gente la mire, como matsumoto. solo espero que la reunion acabe para poder largarse de ahi.  
Todo habia comenzado cuando salio junto con matsumoto. Todos, absoltuamente todos, hombres y mujeres de su escuadron y los ejecutores se quedaron mirandola como si les hubiesen dado un martillazo en la cabeza. Todos sonrojados, y la mayoria de subordnados le hizo una reverencia cuando salio de ahi. Incluso Omaeda se comporto de manera distinta...

\- S...Soi-fong Taicho! Santos Hollows se ve usted terriblemente hermosa!

Soi-fong estaba a punto de golpearle de nuevo.

\- Callate Omaeda! no hagas ese tipo de comentarios o ya veras!- dijo lanzandole una patada.

\- Pero es que es cierto! Mirese! siga siendo cruel! /

\- Shu, fuera Omaeda!- Le grito matsumoto y ambas se perdieron de vista. Camino a la reunion a Kira se le cayo su zanpakuto desde el techo de una casa despues de verla pasar, Hisagi recibio un duro golpe de parte de soi-fong despues de hacerle un picaro comentario, Ikkaku la miro desde donde estaba y no podia creer que se tratase de la seria y cruel capitana Soi-fong. Yumichika se acerco desafiando a la suerte y tambien recibio un duro golpe.

En la reunion, Yamamoto hablaba para Soi-fong, Unohana y la pared, porque ninguno de los capitanes hombres lo escuchaba. Ni siquiera Byakuya.

-Soi-fong Taicho ha dado un gran cambio...me pregunto a que se debera...- Murmuro Hitsugaya.  
\- Ja!- susurro Mayuri. - Es obvio que tiene que ver con esa mujer Yoruichi! aunque si muchos de nosotros tenemos suerte y ella la ha dejado en la friendzone, tenemos el camino libre siii! - que te ocurre Kurotsuchi?- pregunto Kyoraku. - estas siendo demasiado iluso, jamas tendrias una oportunidad! asi que sera mejor que hagas a alguna shinigami artificial si una chica es lo que buscas...jejeje aunque si tienes razon, esperemos que asi sea. - no te burles de mi!- reclamo Mayuri. - Ademas tu tienes a tu teniente no molestes!  
\- meh, nanao-chan siempre me esta gritando...  
\- Ustedes son un par de Ilusos.- hablo Kenpachi tambien en voz baja. - Soi-fong Taicho no estaria con ninguno de ustedes, recuerdn que tiene un peluche de gato negro asi que valieron madres, aunque no niego que se ve muy atractiva! sugoi! parece una mu eca oriental :3 - eso justo iba a decir.- Dijo Kyoraku. - vere como me va saliendo de aqui. habra cambiado tambien su actitud? porque ella ni nos habla...bueno estan hablando con el badass - ja ja iluso. - Dijo Mayuri. -Yo les ganaria a todos si quisiera...- murmuro Byakuya.

\- DEJEN DE CUCHICHEAR TODOS USTEDES!- grito Yamamoto. Todos miraron al frente nerviosos.

Cuando la reunion concluyo, todos los capitanes siguieron sigilosamente a Soi-fong, quien sentia sus presencias. el primero fue Kyoraku.

\- Que reunion tan peculiar, hoy ha asistido una mu eca oriental...- dijo Kyroaku alcanzando a Soi-fong. Esta estaba empezando a enojarse.  
\- Que quieres Shunsui? - dijo apretando los pu os.  
\- Estas ocupada mas tarde?  
\- Que te importa...- y siguio caminando cada vez mas rapido. se le acerco Kurotsuchi.  
\- Vaya Vaya Soi-fong Taicho, las mujeres rudas siempre me han parecido interesantes...  
\- tu tambien te estas comportando raro?!- Dijo la capitana furiosa. matsumoto al ver la escena solto una carcajada.

\- Eh dejela en paz!

Mientras tanto Yoruichi escucho unos ruidos y la voz de un capitan. Supuso que la reunion se habia terminado y utilizando el shunpo se dirigio a donde estaban. Para su mala suerte, solo encontro a Matsumoto, Kyoraku y Mayuri discutiendo. Soi-fong habia usado el shunpo para irse, ya que recibio el mensaje de Kisuke.

\- Uy mira quien ha llegado!- Le dijo Mayuri a Shunsui. - yo me largo de aqui :yaoming:  
\- yo tambien :yaoming: - respondio Kyoraku y ambos desaparecieron. Matsumoto no paraba de reir.

\- Matsumoto-san disculpa que te pregunte de nuevo pero...has visto a Soi-fong? - se acaba de ir..no dijo a donde y no la pude ver...  
\- esa abeja escurridiza...- dijo yoruichi en voz baja.  
\- Que?- dijo Rangiku quien escucho las palabras de la ex capitana.  
\- nada...nada...nos vemos.- y se perdio de vista.

\- uy esto se pone bueno!- dijo Matsumoto.

Soi-fong corrio rapidamente hacia la tienda de urahara y habia olvidado comletamente como estaba vestida. Kisuke estaba adentro y la puerta estaba abierta.  
\- pasa Soi-chan! - dijo Urahara.  
\- como rayos sabias que era yo? y si era ella?- dijo enfadada Soi-fong.  
\- el reiatsu LOL oh por las barbas de merlin! - dijo kisuke. - Matsumoto-san hizo un gran trabajo Soi-chan, bueno lo digo porque ella sabe de esos temas de moda...  
\- como sabes que me ayudo Matsumoto?  
\- yo se lo dije. - dijo kisuke cubriendose la cara con el abanico con aire de saber todo.  
\- POR QUE SE LO DIJISTE! no que era secreto?! - meh, era necesario, porque corremos el riesgo de que Yoruichi pueda seguir viendote como a una chiquilla. y yo no puedo ayudarte con esos temas.  
\- ella me ve de esa manera?  
\- quien sabe...bueno empecemos con la segunda clase, no la viste hoy verdad?  
\- no la he visto desde que le di los chocolates...  
\- hmmm bueno mejor, se pondra mas interesante jeje pero seria lo ideal si se vieran hoy. - por cierto, donde esta?  
\- buscandote de nuevo. - en serio?  
\- asi es...bueno, hoy has dado un excelente paso soi-chan, te aseguro que con ese cambio en tu imagen Yoruichi se quedara muy sorprendida. no te va a pasar por alto eso esta mas que claro...ahora ensayemos voy a traer el gigai...  
Soi-fong se quedo ahi sentada y tomo un sorbo de te. Kisuke volvio y puso al gigai frente a ella.  
\- Por cierto hoy estaban todos fumados en el seireitei.- Dijo la capitana. - no se que le pasa a la gente, a Matsumoto la ven con el escote hasta el pancreas y nadie le dice nada! hoy me siguieron Kurotsuchi y Shunsui y tambien otros antes de llegar - jaja soi-chan despierta pasiones prohibidas ewe pero se que si no son de Yoruichi a ti te vale madres xD - asi es...-dijo Soi-fong para despues darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. - QUE..NO, NO QUISE DECIR ESO!- se excuso la capitana. Kisuke no paraba de reir, incluso se habia caido al suelo. Y no solo se reia por eso, la otra razon era que esa fue la primera vez que Soi-fong le conto algo sin insultarlo a el ni a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el.

\- bueno, bueno...- se aclaro la garganta.- La segunda leccion es importante, tu debes hacer que ella te siga a ti en lugar de tu a ella. no es tan dificil, haz como las abejas, vienen, pican, y se van.

Soi-fong se sintio como una completa tonta al no pensar eso antes.

\- claro que no debes ser muy ruda, solo puedes ser un tanto sugerente y despues marcharte o retarla a una carrera. eso le creara mucha intriga.

\- hmm ya veo...

\- Y como te va a alcanzar, porque de que lo hara..si lo hara...ella se encarga de lo demas. es posible que te pregunte por que no has aparecido, tu debes ser tan inexpresiva como kuchiki, Soi-chan. Ya si se te insinua, vuelves a lo que habias empezado. eso hasta que ella te hable en serio.

\- como rayos piensas todas esas cosas?

-jeje sabes lo que son fan fics?- pregunto kisuke.

\- ehm..no...

\- y shippear?

\- no..pero suena raro...

-ya te contare luego xD ahora trabajemos con el gigai. imagina que es ella.

\- eh hai...- Soi-fong se puso de pie frente al gigai que Kisuke sostenia. - Yoruichi...- dijo Soi-fong hacia el gigai. -ehm..hace mucho que no la veo (?)

\- jajaja noo, tienes que sonar mas convincente. "Yoruichi..."- Dijo Kisuke imitando a Soi-fong desde donde estaba - "...Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!"- Parecia el director de una obra teatral. Soi-fong contenia la risa. -"Estaba entrenando, y me acorde de ti"

\- oh ya veo...- dijo Soi-fong aguantando la risa.  
\- asi le tienes que hablar Soi-chan, intentalo!

Soi-fong intento varias veces hablarle al inmovil Gigai, incluso Kisuke se lo lanzo encima un par de veces para que la chica este preparada si tenia que atraparla y no caer al suelo. Le dijo mas de cinco frases inventadas por Kisuke y al menos funcionaba con el gigai.

\- bueno Soi-chan eso fue todo por hoy, Yoruichi debe estar cansada seguro vendra en unos minutos, corre!

Soi-fong volo como si la siguiera un menos grande y cuando ingreso al seireitei tambien se escondio, estaba harta de las miradas incomodas de los demas capitanes. No sabia que Kurotsuchi tenia ese lado tan escalofriante.

-Soi-fong...- La capitana escucho muy cerca suyo una voz y aroma familiar, y sintio una mano en su hombro descubierto. La persona que estaba tras ella la giro antes de que ella misma piense hacerlo y se encontro con el rostro de su amada Yoruichi. Soi-fong olvido absolutamente todo lo que habia sucedido ese dia, la mujer la dejo paralizada unos segundos cuando revolvio su cabello. - Oh si eras tu...- Dijo Yoruichi son una sonrisa de medio lado, bastante cerca de la capitana. Soi-fong volvio en si y decidio aplicar todo lo aprendido.

\- Yoruichi...- La morena arqueo las cejas. - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- Dijo Soi-fong, tambien con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero las manos le temblaban. - Que haces por aqui? - Yoruichi se quedo un rato mirandola como investigando que le pasaba, ya que estaba acostumbrada a la actitud sumisa de Soi hacia ella. Si eso se trataba de alguna especie de juego, decidio seguirlo, pero no por mucho tiempo

\- pues vengo de entrenar, aqui es mas tranquilo sabes? y tu? veo que te has hecho amiga de matsumoto...no sueles usar el traje de esa manera...jeje, cuidado te atrapa un resfriado Soi-chan. - Dijo Yoruichi acomodando su traje a como lo usaba antes. Soi-fong mostro un ligero fastidio. penso que le diria algo diferente.

Esa mujer se las sabia todas, pero lo que no sabia era quien estaba dirigiendo todas las acciones de la capitana. La abeja decidio usar la tecnica aprendida ese mismo dia.

\- lo dice la que se pasea desnuda frente a quien sea...- Dijo Soi-fong con una sonrisa burlona. Yoruichi la miro sorprendida. - te reto a una carrera hasta mi escuadron.- Dijo la capitana bastante decidida para despues usar el shunpo. Yoruichi la siguio intentando ganarle.  
Algo tramaba, primero desaparecia, luego se presentaba mostrando mas de lo que le convenia y ahora la desafiaba! Tenia que averiguar a que se debia todo eso. la morena no quiso decirselo, pero le gusto bastante aquella nueva imagen, la ropa asi le quedaba muy bien y se veia realmente sexy. Soi-fong siempre le parecio muy linda y tierna pero al verla con ese cambio ya no sabia que palabras usar para describirla. Oh no, Yoruichi no se dirigia al segundo escuadron, doblo hacia la derecha y la abeja se preguntaba a donde rayos se dirigia.  
\- A donde vas?! - le grito Soi-fong quien ya habia avanzado un poco y se quedo atras.  
\- Tu solo sigueme!

Yoruichi estaba arruinando su plan, pero la siguio de todos modos, se perdio de vista y Soi-fong quedo de pie en el lugar donde solian entrenar. Acto seguido, escucho la voz baja de Yoruichi hablarle al oido.  
\- nee Soi-fong...no te dejo ni cinco minutos y ya le coqueteas a medio gotei 13? eh?

Esta historia continuara :3

*suena el ending*  
Soi-fong altero a los capitanes, tenientes y shinigamis en general gracias a Rangiku Matsumoto. Despues de unas lecciones con Kisuke sus planes se vinieron abajo al verla. Que hara ahora Soi-chan?  
Mientas tanto Yoruichi por fn consiguio atrapar a la abeja, y le hara un par de preguntas...  
El proximo capitulo de "medidas desesperadas" sera..."Yoruichi ataca"

Yoruichi: grrr no puede ser...por que ahora se le ocurre ser tan evasiva!  
kisuke: que curioso que lo digas! no te parece familiar?  
yoruichi: no me vengas a decir "te lo dije" porque te arranco todo el cabello! Kisuke: (bien! cayo! Soi-chan ha avanzado bastante rapido! funciona! mis instruccones funcionan!)

Gracias por leer owo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! lamento la demora, el trabajo realmente me consume u.u Pero aqui les traigo el capitulo cuatro de esta historia. Ojala les guste :3

Hoy les presentamos "Yoruichi Ataca"

Yoruichi estaba arruinando los planes de Soi-fong, o tal vez la abejita no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar a la gran Yoruichi-sama...

La capitana se quedo helada ante los susurros de Yoruichi. No se explicaba la razon de lo que esta acababa de hacer y una de las formas de aplicar lo aprendido era decirle algo acerca de eso y largarse de ahi como pueda. Algo se lo impedia, no, no era solo algo, era todo. La cercania, el aroma inconfundible, el cuerpo de Yoruichi pegado al suyo, como nunca, y las manos de esta apresandola por la cintura. Tenia que ver la manera de zafarse, pero una molesta parte de ella le decia "un minuto mas!" La morena sonrio y solto una risilla.

"No, Soi-fong"- Le dijo firmemente Suzumebachi. - "Ya habra tiempo para eso, recien estas empezando y ya te rindes? recuerda lo que te hizo esa tipa."

Soi fong volvio en si y utilizando el shunpo se zafo de los brazos de Yoruichi y se puso de pie frente a ella a una distancia considerable. La morena abrio mucho los ojos y se quedo inmovil pensando que la abeja no intentaria escapar. "Que le pasa a Soi-fong?"

\- Te divierto, Yoruichi?- Dijo la capitana fingiendo un aire de superioridad, digno de morena llego a pensar que su ex discipula podia estar poseida por algun ente maligno.- Que ocurre? no vas a decir nada?- la abeja caminaba como inspeccionando el lugar, mirando cada uno de los rincones sin expresion alguna. Mientras tanto Yoruichi luchaba consigo misma por algo que ni siquiera sabia que era, aun preguntandose como Soi-fong pudo escapar.

\- Estas enojada verdad Soi? lo puedo ver...- susurro la mujer de rasgos felinos, cuyos ojos dorados brillaban al ver a la capitana iluminada bajo la fuerte luz lunar. -...y tambien que te has estado escondiendo...te escondias de mi? porque no se si alguien del seireitei te informo, pero te he estado buscando.

Soi-fong giro la cabeza.- Esconderme yo? Jamas...eso ni se diga.- Dijo fuertemente. Camino unos pasos hacia la aun inmovil Yoruichi. - estaba ocupada en mis asuntos, como veras, no todo tiene que ver contigo, Yoruichi. - La ex capitana no se dejo vencer y empezo con una de sus maniobras a prueba de nekos.

\- me divierte verte comportandote de esa manera...-dio unos pasos hacia Soi. - Crei que ya habias admitido tu derrota y no me refiero precisamente a la batalla. - Eso hizo sonrojar a Soi-fong.

\- no se de que estas hablando...- Dijo Soi-fong evitando mirarla. Yoruichi se tomo el atrevimiento como tantas veces de tomar el rostro de soi-fong y moverlo frente al suyo de una forma suave. "Recuerda...lo que debes hacer" se dijo Soi-fong a si misma. "aun es muy pronto" - Tu no puedes enojarte conmigo y lo sabes. - Dijo la gata con su tipica sonrisa felina acercando su rostro al de ella, y sin tener idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejandose llevar por el impulso que iba creciendo. La abeja reunio fuerzas de donde sea, se acerco un poco a Yoruichi y cuando la morena al pensar que ya la tenia, a pocos centimetros, Soi-fong utilizo nuevamente el shunpo para salir de ese lugar, no sin antes gritarle.

-Quien es la que se comporta de manera inusual ahora?!- Cuando se alejo un par de metros giro un poco la cabeza para fijarse si Yoruichi seguia ahi. Y si, seguia ahi observandola.

Yoruichi se vio parada en medio del lugar donde solian entrenar. Se sintio algo incomoda por la reaccion de Soi-fong ya que la chica siempre hizo lo que ella ordenaba, y siempre se notaban claramente sus sentimientos por ella. La Soi-fong que vio hace unos segundos parecia haber perdido toda esa escencia y no se podia explicar las cosas de otra manera...La culpa era solo suya.

"Si tan solo no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera tan estupida..." "O al menos si hubiera ido a disculparme como se debia..." "El idiota de Kis-uke tenia razon..."

Noto que Soi-fong se detuvo un par de segundos a mirar hacia atras despes de salir del shock, ya que su vista era perfecta. Sonrio. "Este juego no te va a durar mucho Soi-fong...Yo siempre gano"

Soi-fong se dio una ducha rapida, se coloco el traje como el dia anterior, y se peino del mismo modo que hizo Matsumoto. Todo parecia ser parte de alguna alucinacion, el dia que comenzaba era demasiado tranquilo a comparacion con el anterior, una locura total con el comportamiento de Yoruichi y las reacciones de los capitanes.

Se coloco el collar y los pendientes frente a su espejo y al querer salir vio que cerca a sus pies habian varios sobres. la capitana los miro con curiosidad para luego enojarse al ver de quienes venian. Uno era una invitacion a tomar el Te de parte de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, la otra invitacion era de Kyoraku Shunsui al mundo de los vivos a tener lo que los humanos llamaban "una cita" el siguiente era de Zaraki Kenpachi, "Capitana, que le parece si nos perdemos por ahi eh? jeje" Soi-fong iba estallando en ira mientras leia el contenido de los sobres. La de Hisagi le indigno tanto que la arrugo y la lanzo por ahi, la de hanataro le dio hasta risa y habia una que no tenia nombre, supuso que era de algun sujeto de su propio escuadron. El sobre que estaba debajo de todos esos contenia otro dibujo de Rukia con una frase en clave al lado.

"Ven en cuanto leas esto, y no dejes que nadie te vea. Deshazte de este mensaje apenas lo leas. Ya-sabes-quien"

"El hippie" penso la capitana. Muy sigilosamente salio de la habitacion para dirigirse al mundo de los vivos in que la vea nadie, con el papel en la mano. Al entrar arrojo el papel a un cubo de basura y entro silenciosamente a la tienda de Urahara. El rubio la esperaba sentado con dos tazas de te, bastante alegre.

\- hey Soi-chan parece que te ha ido bien ayer, que fue lo que hizo Yoruichi?

Soi-fong dio un largo suspiro mirando hacia arriba.

\- hice lo que me dijiste y me siguio, luego me atrapo y me dijo cosas muy raras. Luego me fui y la deje en shock.

\- y paso algo que no se deba decir?- pregunto Kisuke con mirada picara. Soi-fong se sonrojo nuevamente.

\- Que! claro que no! como piensas eso eres un pervertido! - gritaba la capitana. Kisuke se partia de risa.

\- descuida, no hay nada de malo en un poco de hard...are are, pero de igual manera te fue bien, lo veo en tu cara. ahora que ya te ha buscado que piensas hacer?

\- pues...no lo se. ella solo esta jugando conmigo y lo sabes. - dijo seriamete la abeja.

\- hmmm yo no lo creo asi. sino no haria l que hizo...o bueno, lo que pretendia hacer

\- ni siquiera se disculpo, solo se acerco y estuvo a punto de...- Soi-fong se sonrojo bastante al recordar aquella escena. Yoruichi estuvo a punto de besarla, realmente pensaba hacerlo...eso o pretendia hacer lo mismo. Por unos instantes se arrepintio de haberse ido, pero era lo mejor para la estrategia.

Kisuke rio otra vez. - Esa es su manera de disculparse. te apuesto a que te buscara nuevamente, es mas, ahora mismo te esta buscando.

\- Ella te dijo algo cuando vino?- Pregunto la abeja curiosa.

\- No, yo ya estaba dormido no la escuche llegar.

*flashback*

Eso no era del todo cierto. Kisuke, como buen fan de la pareja, se quedo despierto para escuchar los ultimos chismes y recopilar informacion para el dia siguiente. La morena ya se habia transformado en gato y muy enojada y el pelaje erizado, cruzo la puerta.

\- Que paso?- Pregunto sabiendo perfectamente que Soi-fong no habia cedido a lo que sea que su amiga haya intentado. "No lo esperaba..."

\- Se fue!- Grito el gato negro. - Queria hablar con ella, la lleve a donde soliamos entrenar y se fue! no puedo creerlo! que se ha creido esa abeja?! No me va a venir con esas cosas A MI! - El gato sonaba furioso.

\- Tranquila tranquila...pero algo le habras dicho, no crees? ella no se iria por nada, recuerda con quien estaba tratando. - Dijo calmadamente el rubio.

\- Lo peor fue que yo...no tenia nada concreto para decirle solo...la atrape y..se escapo. - Dijo mirando al vacio. - Sera que ha perdido el interes? tu que crees? me ha llamado Yoruichi. - termino de hablar seriamente.- y no solo eso Kisuke! si la hubieras visto ha cambiado de imagen se veia tan...- No pudo terminar.

\- Ah si?- Pregunto el rubio fingiendo incredulidad. - Como se veia? no te puedo creer...

\- Andaba semidesnuda por todo el seireitei! que barbaridad, ella no es asi, exhibiendose como matsumoto? que le pasa?!- Volvio a hablar perdiendo los estribos. - Tenia una pierna entera visible! y el escote! Oh, el escote! - Su ira se incrementaba.- No saldra con alguien? por eso nunca la encontraba? - Yoruichi tenia ganas de arrancar extremidades, y de solo pensar que Soi-fong se haya vestido asi para alguien de la sociedad de almas, no le importaria cometer alguna accion que haga que la echen de nuevo.

\- no creo, ya te dije...ahora ve a descansar, ya la buscaras luego...- Kisuke bostezo, se levanto de donde estaba y avanzo lentamente casi arrastrando los pies hacia su habitacion mientras el gato avanzaba hacia la suya, indignado.

\- Soi-fong...no me hagas esto...- pensaba Yoruichi mientras intentaba dormir.

*Fin del flahback*

Soi-fong se estaba preocupando, pero por otra parte interpreto eso como que Yoruichi se enojo por su escape. Kisuke estaba bastante tranquilo.

\- Y eso no te preocupa?- Pregunto fuertemente la capitana.

-preocuparme?- Contesto Kisuke. - Vas por muy buen camino. su intriga se incrementa, ayer la vi enojada y no me dijo nada, y hoy se fue temprano, segun ella, a entrenar, pero ya te dije que fue a buscarte. Si te llame fue para darte solo un par de consejos...es que no pense que caeria tan rapido.

\- Como dices?

\- Creo que yo no me equivoque en mis calculos, Soi-chan...

\- A que te refieres?

\- Yoruichi esta interesada, no se cuanto, pero asi es. Cuando la veas hoy haras tu ultimo esfuerzo por hacer lo que te dije, pero si te sigue, has ganado.

Mientras tanto la ex capitana caminaba con la intencion de marcharse de la sociedad de almas. pensaba algo con mucha insitencia y queria asegurarse de que la tonteria que pensaba no era cierta. Soi-fong desaparecida, y cuando aparece, se viste provocativamente, tanto que llama la atencion incluso de Zaraki Kenpachi, que casualidad que cuando ella va, Soi-fong no esta y no se encuentra con ninguno de esos capitanes...ni siquiera con tenientes, sean hombres o mujeres. todos estaban ahi...  
Sus sospechas crecian mientras intentaba ocultar su reiatsu y volver a Karakura.

Rangiku Matsumoto la vio avanzado con cara de pocos amigos y prefirio no decirle nada. La teniente penso que ellas dos habian discutido..pero no recordo haber visto a Soi-fong en todo el dia...

\- Oye, sabes que le pasa a Yoruichi-san?- Hisagi la sorprendio y la saco de sus pensamientos. Matsumoto solo hizo un gesto de "no saber" Luego recordo que Kisuke Urahara le comento que Soi-fong queria cambiar su imagen para sorprender a Yoruichi..."Y como diablos supo eso? bueno, todos saben el interes de Soi-fong Taicho pero...Kisuke insistio en que yo la asesore"

No hizo nada, prefirio no seguir entrometiendose.

Yoruichi regreso a Karakura, claramente molesta caminando a paso rapido. Avanzo sigilosamente ocultando su reiatsu hasta que unos ruidos le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

\- Excelente!- Yoruichi escucho la voz de Soi-fong, dentro de la tienda de su amigo Kisuke. - "no puede ser..." e decia a si misma. "No puede ser...que demonios hace ella ahi?!" - Y ahora? Que hago?- Siguio hablado la abeja. Yoruichi no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Soi-fong sonaba bastante entusiasmada.

\- Lo que te he estado diciendo, Soi-chan...- Yoruichi no soporto mas. Entro con violencia empujando y golpeando la puerta. "Y si, esa chica con quien Kisuke Salia si era una SHinigami, pero MI Shinigami."

"Rayos...oculto su reitasu...esto no es kawaii..." penso Kisuke, mientras Soi-fong se iba poniendo palida.

\- Asi que con el era que te veias a escondidas?! - Gritaba la mujer terriblemete furiosa, Tanto que el mismo Aizen saldria despavorido. Ahora veo de que se trata todo eso! Soi-fong!- Le gritaba a la capitana mientras le dirigia una mirada gelida. Soi-fong se quedo en shock y no pudo salir de este a tiempo para contestar. "menos mal no saque el gigai" penso Kisuke.

\- Y en cuanto a ti.- Le lanzo otra mirada de hielo al rubio, quien mostro ligeramente sorpresa. - Crei que eramos amigos...

Esta historia continuara... :3 les agradecere mucho sus reviews uwu Soi-chan esta en graves problemas D: Yoruichi ha malinterpretado las cosas, Ahora que hara?  
El proximo capitulo de "Medidas desesperadas" sera..."Yoruichi celosa, la batalla empieza"

Soi: todo esto es tu culpa!

Kisuke: Que? como dices eso yo te estoy ayudando!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :3 como ya es fin de semana pude actualizar un poco mas rapido el fic. Ojala les guste este capitulo.  
Rayos siempre olvido escribir esto! pero los personajes y la historia de bleach no son mias le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama. Si fueran mios habria yorusoi en cada capitulo, y Yoruichi-sama estaria enamoradisima de Soi :3

Hoy les presentamos "Yoruichi celosa, la batalla empieza" *leer el titulo con la voz de doblaje latino de soi-fong xD*

Soi-fong logro salir del shock en el que la ex capitana la habia metido. Intento, en lo posible, de mantener la cabeza fria. "piensa en que es una mision" Se decia a si misma, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de Suzumebachi. "Ahora si estas frita" reia la pesada Suzumebachi. "Yo lo sabia! en algun momento ella tenia que descrubrirte con las manos en la masa!" seguia hablando, pero Soi-fong intento no escucharla. Estaba palida, no sabia que era peor, si decirle la verdad (lo cual incomodaria seriamente a Yoruichi y echaria mucho trabajo suyo y del hippie a la basura) o ponerle alguna excusa barata. Le parecio bastante ridicula la suposicion de Yoruichi.

la morena los miraba con mucha ira contenida, esa mirada le daba escalofrios a Soi-fong, y para Kisuke significaba "Esta molesta en serio" La nerviosa capitana intento serenarse, tomo mucho aire.

\- Yoruichi...-Comenzo a hablar para sorpresa de la rata rubia, digo, Kisuke, ya que el tenia planeada una excusa de ultimo minuto. - Estas equivocada.- Dijo lo mas seriamente que pudo, Urahara se la quedo mirando y procuro bajo ninguna circunstancia cubrirse la cara.

\- A si?! - Yoruichi utilizo el shunpo (N: como abusan del shunpo xD) y se acerco a encarar a Soi-fong. - Entonces como explicas todo esto? se ven a escondidas, a escondidas de MI, de pronto te dio el aire de la rosa de guadalupe y te vistes de esa manera tan provocativa?! - Yoruichi parecia desesperada, castigando a Soi-fong solo con la mirada. La pobre capitana se indignaba cada minuto que pasaba.

\- C..COMO SE TE OCURRE! - exclamo Soi-fong. - Yo Jamas, recuerdalo, JAMAS saldria con un tipo y menos uno como el!- Lo ultimo lo dijo apuntando con el dedo a Urahara quien contenia la risa con todas sus fuerzas. - Ese sucio harapiento, solo hay que verlo! es repugnante!- seguia argumentando la capitana.

\- Oye!- reclamo Kisuke.

\- Entonces que demonios esta pasando aqui? desde cuando has estado viniendo?! - interrogo la morena, ahorcando a ambos con la mirada, la ira era tanta que subia su reiatsu y accidentalmente hizo uso del shunko.

\- Are Are Yoruichi... Dijo Kisuke. - Si quieres arrancar organos hazlo afuera no en mi tienda, que la acabo de limpiar! ya me encusiaste todo el piso...- Siguio diciendo el tendero, quien parecia una ama de casa enfadada.

Yoruichi lo miro de la misma manera, tomo el brazo de Soi-fong con fuerza y se la llevo afuera usando el shunpo (otra vez) u - Uf menos mal, sino ella no iba a limpiar nada de nada...- Siguio hablando el ubio, cogio una escoba y se puso a barrer todo el polvo. Pero aun escuchando.

Ya afuera de la tienda, Yoruichi se separo violentamente de Soi-fong y siguio interrogandola.

\- Desde cuando? respondeme! exijo una respuesta ahora!- ordeno Shihouin tajantemente, cosa que asusto a la capitana.

\- No me entiendes? yo no tengo nada con ese sujeto.

\- entonces pr que se ven a escondidas de mi? - Yoruichi se cruzo de brazos pero aun seguia fulimandola con la mirada. Parecia querer entrar en sus pensamientos, y Soi-fong no sabia que decirle al respecto. De pronto surgio la idea que podria, o salvarla, o arruinar todo en menos de un minuto.

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo! - grito Soi-fong para despues intentar escapar. Yoruichi la siguio apenas realizo un movimiento. mientras corrian fugazmente se gritaban entre si.

\- No te atrevas a responderme de esa manera, Soi-fong! ven aqui!

\- No te dire nada! Ves que se siente feo? - grito la capitana mientras corria mas rapido y aquellas palabras dejaron impactada a Yoruichi. - ...Que no te den ninguna explicacion? - Soi-fong saltaba por los arboles de Karakura e intentaba perderse de visa pero Yoruichi se lo impedia. jadeaba del cansancio. - ...Quedarse con la duda? Que tus dudas y todo lo que sientas sea vilmente ignorado?- Yoruichi estaba a punto de alcanzarla por ratos pero esta seguia corriendo, luego se dio cuenta de que habiane stado yendo en circulos y acabaron en el jardin de la tienda de nuevo. ambas tumbadas en el cesped por el cansancio.

\- Y tu no vas a decir nada?!- Le grito Yoruichi a su amigo, quien se asomo porque escuch un ruido muy fuerte. - A ver...-Dijo Kisuke tranquilamente - Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas...en primer lugar, yo no le voy al lolicon. - Al decir eso soi-fong se indigno e intento expresar su ira con palabras pero no pudo por el cansancio.

\- m...miserable..s...sabandijaaa...

\- Conformate con saber esto mas adelante. - Concluyo Kisuke y entro de nuevo en la tienda. - Por cierto el almuerzo ya esta listo no van a venir a comer?

Yoruichi, fastidiada, se dijo a si misma que ya lo averiguaria. intento incorporarse y sostuvo a Soi-fong del traje levantandola, aun enojada. Soi-fong tambien seguia molesta, pero el gesto confuso de Yoruichi la hizo sonrojar.

Ambas caminaron apenadas hacia la mesa y se sentaron en cada extremo. mirando mbas a lugares diferentes, mientras Kisuke llamaba a Jinta, Ururu y Tessai.

\- Tu lo odias...por que lo ves?- Pregunto en voz baja y algo ronca la morena.

\- Lo odio, si. Pero ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo.

\- Pero se ven cuando yo no estoy, no es mucha casualidad?

\- creo que mejor me retiro...-decia Soi-fong, y al ver eso Yoruichi hablo.

\- No te ibas a quedar a comer?

\- no, tengo trabajos pendientes. - Dijo Soi-fong timidamente.

\- Pero estas agotada, come algo. -Dijo Yoruichi acercandose mas a la chica de largas trenzas y ogrando sentarse a su lado.

-n..no puedo...

\- Soi-fong...

-E..En serio..yo..tengo que irme.- Soi-fong se levantaba pero Yoruichi atrapo su mano y la iba bajando lentamente. - Es una orden.- Susurro.

\- Creo que no recuerdas que no soy mas tu subordinada, Yoruichi. -Dijo Soi-fong de mala gana. Yoruichi sonrio. - y tampoco una chiquilla. Termino de decir Soi-fong.

\- Una chiquilla que me oculta cosas...pero ya averiguare de que se trata...- Rio Yoruichi y su sonrisa aumento al ver que la chica se habia quedado.

\- Omaeda debe estar haciendo un desastre del escuadron...

\- No te preocupes.- Dijo Yoruichi. - De lo unico que te tienes que preocupar ahora es de que yo no me entere de que sales con Kisuke. - Y sonrio maliciosamente.

\- Y te dije que no salgo con el...-refuto Soi-fong.. - Y a esto, por que tanto alboroto?- Yoruichi al escuchar esto, queria tener pronto una respuesta.  
Detestaba la idea de que SU Soi-fong saliera con su mejor amigo, le hervia la sangre la simple idea, era algo que no toleraba. No se imaginaba a Soi-fong saliendo con algun miembro del Seireitei, sea hombre o mujer, y la actitud de los capitanes la hacia enfadar enormemente, sobre todo la de Shunsui y el odioso Kurotsuchi. Si Kisuke salia con Soi-fong, lo consideraria alta traicion y su amistad estaria en grave peligro

\- Are Are...-Salio Kisuke con dos fuentes ayudado por Tessai, ambos encontraron a Yoruichi y Soi-fong muy cercanas la una a la otra, y a la rimera jugando con las trenzas de la segunda. -oi-chan que bueno que te quedaste. -Dijo Sonriente Kisuke. La capitana no dijo nada.

\- Yo se lo ordene- Dijo Yoruichi con inocencia fingida.

-Oh ya veo..-Dijo el rubio colocando el primer plato frente a Soi-fong y el segundo frente a Yoruichi. De pronto llegaron Jinta y Ururu.

Todos comian en completo silencio, Soi-fong con un leve sonrojo, Y Yoruichi robandose habilmente parte de la comida de su plato. - Que hace ella aqui otra vez?- Pregunto Jinta, apuntando hacia Soi-fong.

\- Es nuestra invitada.- Dijo sonriente Kisuke.

\- Ehm...- Todos ya habian terminado y Soi-fong tenia intenciones de irse. -Yo ya me...- Yoruichi la interrumpio revolviendo su cabello. - Te veo mas tarde, tenemos asuntos pendientes. - le dijo como si se tatara de cosas de la sociedad de almas, pero tanto ella como Soi-fong sabian a que se referia.

Cuando Soi-fong se fue de la tienda bastante avergonzada y con el orgullo herido, Yoruichi procedio a interrogar a su mejor amigo.

\- Y bien? - Dijo Yoruichi secamente. -me has estado mintiendo, Kisuke. O bueno, ocultandome cosas sobre Soi-fong. El rubio solo escuchaba a su amiga mientras levantaba los platos. (N: y ella no hacia nada xD)

\- Ella no te lo ha dicho, verdad?

\- Bah, claro que no! sino no te lo estaria preguntando! desde cuando?

\- Unos dias, pero Yoruichi, te confirmo que entre ella y yo no existe nada de lo que estas pensando. Y lo digo en serio. - Enfatizo Kisuke. Yoruichi aun tenia muchas dudas.

\- Ella me reclamo...Kisuke. me dijo que no recibir ninguna explicacion es algo horrible y...si, es verdad. - su voz se escuchaba mas grave de lo normal. - y estuvo tan evasiva...no entiendo el por que de sus palabras.

\- lo que me sorprende, es que aun te sorprenda. - Dijo Kisuke. - las veces en que ha venido, solo te puedo decir que vi a Soi-fong bastante preocupada, claro que no me conto ese tema porque todos los universos saben que ella me detesta...pero como siempre te digo Yoruichi...estoy totalmente seguro y convencido de que la razon de sus acciones...son tus acciones.

Yoruchi abrio los ojos como platos. Eso lo suponia, pero que Kisuke se lo diga ya era otra cosa. El la mayoria de las veces tenia la razon en casi todo, era de los que siempre dicen al final "te lo dije"

\- Ese dia que te fuiste corriendo cuando ella te quiso regalar la caja de dulces fue la gota que derramo el vaso, a mi parecer.

\- no se que hacer...solo quiero saber si esto se puede arreglar.

\- Ya sabes cual es el antidoto Yoruichi...te lo dije muchas veces. Se directa.

\- Me cuesta, sabes? sobre todo con soi-fong...

\- Si lo se, pero si no haces algo Soi-fong puede alejarse de ti. Seguro pensara que la ignoras.  
"Esa chica, para llegar a una alianza conmigo, de veras es capaz de hacer muchas cosas por Yoruichi...Ya la hiciste, Soi-chan" Penso Kisuke.

\- Ella me lo dijo. Y no pude decirle nada...- Dijo Yoruichi apretando los pu os.

\- Ya ve eso luego...ayudame con unas cosas de la tienda que los chicos no pueden cargar..."Soi-fong, lo lamento pero las clases ya no podran seguir..."

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei, Soi-fong avanzaba cansada y llena hacia su habitacion dispuesta a descansar un par de horas. Esa persecucion de Yoruichi fue demasiado para ella en el dia y necesitaba dormir un poco. Deseo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban no toparse con algun capitan. Paso por el lado de Omaeda y no le dijo nada mas que "me pasas los informes al final del dia estoy ocupada" para despues marcharse ignorando al grupo de subordinados de ambos generos quienes la veian pasar como a una diosa.

subordinado: Como quisiera que la comandante algun dia nos note...  
subordinada: ya lo ha hecho pero al final siempre es lo mismo (lol adivinen quien es ella) subordinado2: que sexy! mi nariz!

Los demas siguieron burlandose de Omaeda por ser tan feo y no llamar ni un minimo la atencion de la bella comandante.

\- Y? ya regreso?- una voz macabra le hablaba al teniente.  
\- Si, acaba de venir pero esta exhausta, no quiero pensar en que rayos habra estado haciendo...  
\- no ha leido nuestras cartas! - dijo otra voz masculina un poco mas agradable. - creo que ya perdimos camaradas...  
\- callate Shunsui! - No quiso venir conmigo que cruel!- Dijo un voz terriblemente ronca desde las sombras. - Auch! oye Kenpachi ten mas cuidado con tu cabello quieres?  
\- tu no arruines mi cabello Kurotsuchi! me pase horas peinandolo!  
\- rayos, le tenia un regalo...- Dijo Kurotsuchi frustrado.  
\- Ni que fuera a aceptarlo, acabo de ver tu invitacion mal hecha en la basura. como se te ocurre utilizar en el dise o tubos de ensayo? se van a tomar te, no a experimentar con hollows!- Exclamo Shunsui. - Mis metodos son mas efectivos. - pues...pues...a ella le gusta matar hollows!  
\- pero no contigo- rio Kenpachi.

Soi-fong entro a su habitacion, se quito las joyas, cogio al peluche de gato negro y se acurruco para caer dormida en menos de quince minutos. "Yoruichi-sama..." Al despertar, ya era de noche y lo primero que la capitana vio entre la oscuridad fue a dos grandes ojos dorados a pocos milimetros de ella.

Esta historia continuara...!}  
jejeje al final soi-fong hizo algo con sus palabras! Que hara Yoruichi? El hippie seguira asesorando a Soi-fong ahora que Yoruichi-sama ha descubierto que se ven a escondidas? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo!  
El Proximo capitulo de "Medidas desesperadas" sera "El turno de Yoruichi"

Yoruichi: Esta vez no hare lo mismo, Soi-fong...*en tono dramatico como en los shonens*

Matsumoto y Omaeda: Uy esto se pone bueno! *mientras comen frituras*

Kiyone: Y yo por que no salgo eh? soy la testigo de Yorusoi! Merezco al menos una mencion honrosa!

yo: gomen! lo olvide completamente!

Kiyone: hasta tu tuviste un papel!

yo: fue un papel casi inexistente(la subordinada numero 1200 en la fila de subordinados que le hicieron reverencia a soi xD)! pero descuida ya saldras lol

Si me dejan un review sere feliz :3 cuenta la antigua leyenda Yorusoi de que si me dejan un review en este fic, Un yorusoi en el mundo llega al hard uwu Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews, tres yorusois en el mundo han llegado al hard, o sea tres soi-fongs hoy no pueden caminar uwu ok no Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste, y ya saben la leyenda yorusoi ewe

Hoy les presentamos *El turno de Yoruichi* (ay que irrespetuosa! *El turno de Yoruichi-sama*)

Por cierto, Bleach y sus bellos y trolls personajes le pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo-sama. Si bleach fuese creacion mia, seria una historia shonen con parejas yuri canon. (ya hare mi manga shonen/yuri con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas!)  
*Suena el opening*

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Soi-fong quedo inmovil, incapaz de mover alguna articulacion cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Durmio un par de hora despues de aquella incomoda cena y de todo ese lio tonto gracias a las suposiciones de Yoruichi, pero el cansancio ya no la dejo preguntarse el por que de la reaccion de la mujer. Hace unos dias Yoruichi la habia ignorado de forma descarada, se transformo en gato y en tres saltos se perdio de vista, dejandola en un callejon oscuro con una caja de chocolates. No tenia sentido. Ese mismo dia reacciono de una manera tan peculiar que cualquiera que no la conozca pensaria que estaba celosa.

Celosa.

Los grandes y dorados ojos de Yoruichi, los mismos que le quitaban la capacidad de respirar, estaban a unos pocos centimetros de su cara.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

\- Nee, Soi-fong...- Susurro Yoruichi, teniendo en cuenta de que habia gente durmiendo en otras habitaciones o haciendo guardia en el segundo escuadron.

"Que le pasa a esta mujer?!"

*flashback*

\- Y bien?- Pregunto Kisuke mientras acomodaba algunas cosas de la tienda y limpiaba un poco el espacio. Yoruichi se habia quedado pensando en no volver al seireitei pero habia cambiado de opinion. La morena dio un largo suspiro.

\- Oh rayos Kisuke, esta bien, disculpa por haber desconfiado...es que de verdad a mi me parecio muy raro que te andes juntando cn ella a escondidas. ya se que no pasa nada entre ustedes pero de todas maneras quiero saber por que no me dijeron nada? me parecio sospechoso.- Dijo Yoruichi, volviendo a sujetarse el cabello porque el liston se habia soltado de un momento a otro. - Voy a ir ahora.

\- Pero esta vez no hagas tonterias. - Dijo Kisuke seriamente. - Es posible que este muy confundida por lo que hiciste hoy. No te vayas a aparecer y hacer como que nada ocurrio, porque te conozco, y no creo que ella acepte eso una vez mas.

\- Que entonces quieres que le diga que me enoje porque pense que ustedes dos estaban en pleno hard? - Exclamo Yoruichi alterada.

\- Debes ser directa con ella. creo que lo merece.

\- te preocupas demasiado por ella...quiero dejar unas cosas claras...- Yoruichi cambio de expresion a una bastante fria. - Yo se que me quieres ayudar, pero no quiero enterarme de que Soi-fong sabe de todo esto.

\- A que te refieres? - Pregunto el rubio - De que estas enamorada de ella? - Al decir eso Kisuke, Yoruichi abrio mucho los ojos y se quedo mirandolo enojada.

\- No lo menciones, Kisuke. Las paredes oyen.

Kisuke solto una risa. - Yoruichi, no te parece obvio todo lo que Soi-fong ha estado haciendo desde antes de que la ignores? Toda la sociedad de almas, toda karakura y todo el hueco mundo saben que Soi-fong esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero ella no puede disimularlo.- Explicaba el rubio.- Y todos, excepto yo, piensan que no es correspondida, incluso ella...

\- Pero...- Decia frustrada Yoruichi.

\- Soi-fong ha intentado confesartelo ese dia. - Dijo Kisuke con aire sombrio, dejando perpleja a Yoruichi. - Ella y yo no podemos estar juntas, Kisuke. Mira la situacion en la que nos encontramos, ella no puede dejar toda su vida y su cargo ahi, todo lo que ha avanzado.

\- Creo que si ella tuviera que elegir entre su cargo de capitana y tu, te elgiria a ti, Yoruichi.

\- Me voy, debo arreglar todo este desastre. - Dijo Yoruichi para irse sin dejarlo siquiera pensar en lo que iba a decir.

No le importaba la hora, ni el hecho de que ella podria estar durmiendo, solo corrio hacia ella sin pensar en nada mas que en verla. No queria esperar al dia siguiente, al diablo la paciencia.  
Paso por distintos escuadrones, encontro a dos shinigamis viendose a escondidas y se asomo deseando que Soi-fong no se encuentre ahi. No, era una mujer de cabello naranja con un sujeto alto de cabello gris. "Oye y ese no estaba muerto?" miro detenidamente y luego se retiro porque la escena se torno fuerte (ewe) "Uff menos mal no era Soi-fong..bueno, al objetivo." y volvio a utilizar el shunpo. "como adoro el shunpo" Yoruichi cometio muchos errores sin sentido en esos dias, hacia cosas sin pensar, aparecia frente a Soi-fong, la perseguia, la buscaba y al vela no le decia nada importante, solo estaba ahi buscando su reaccion, pero estaba decidida a que eso no vuelva a pasar.

*fin del flashback*

Ambas shinigamis estaban una frente a la otra, peligrosamente cerca y Soi-fong no sabia que hacer con los nervios. La otra sonrio y le revolvio el cabello como solia hacer antes, solo que su sonrisa ya no era la juguetona y atrevida de siempre, era una mas bien "tierna" (viniendo de Yoruichi se tomaria como algo kawaii).  
Al notar que Soi-fong no decia nada, se dispuso a decir algo para romper la tension. Su mano bajo desde su cabello hasta su cara.

\- Si yo fuera un enemigo tu ya estarias muerta o secuestrada, Soi-fong...

\- Que haces aqui, Yoruichi?- Pregunto Soi-fong. Era gracioso ver como se le notaba el sonrojo a pesar de la oscuridad. - Duermo un par de horas y cuando despierto apareces aqui, has burlado a todo el segundo escuadron...- Dijo, bastante sorprendida.

\- Ellos no me detienen.- Dijo la morena con la misma sonrisa. - L...lamento haberme comportado asi.- Dijo Yoruichi sientiendose algo incomoda. A Yoruichi Shihouin parecia no importarle nada, no preocuparle nada, pero tenia ciertos limites, sobre todo si se trataba de Soi-fong. (claro que no del todo) Si no hacia eso, la pobre chica seguiria sufriendo por los rincones de la sociedad de almas, es mas, podria irse por malos pasos!  
Soi fong enarco las cejas y miro perpleja a su ex maestra.

\- Yoruichi...

\- Y por irme asi ese dia tambien... No tengo excusa pero...solo...no debi hacerlo.- Suspiro.

Soi-fong, por puro acto de impulso, se acerco y le dio un timido abrazo a Yoruichi, quien lo correspondio con mas fuerza, para despues besarle la frente. (Soi-fong estaba en su gloria) Se quedaron varios minutos asi mirando a la ventana.

\- No te preocupes Yoruichi.- Dijo Soi-fong bastante apenada, cosa que confundio por un instante a Yoruichi.- El y yo no tenemos nada, sabes que lo detesto y jamas te haria eso, se cuanto lo quieres. - Termino de decir con dificultad. Yoruichi se llevo la mano a la cabeza. La chica solto un par de lagrimas.

\- Que acabas de decir?- Pregunto impaciente.

\- Ya sabes...-Dijo la chica tratando de explicarse sin tener que mencionar la idea que mas detestaba. - No me ..*snif* estoy...interponiendo entre ustedes. Soi-fong sabia que Kisuke la estaba ayudando, pero al ver tan enojada a Yoruichi al verlos juntos no se le paso otra cosa por la cabeza. Tendria que hablar con esa rata y decirle que aborten la mision. Porque de que estaba furiosa, estaba furiosa.

\- Ay no puede ser!- Exclamo Yoruichi. - Es en serio, Soi-fong? De verdad piensas que entre el y y...

\- Pero...- La interrumpio con temor la capitana. - Entonces por que estabas tan enojada? *snif*

Yoruichi suspiro.  
-Nunca le doy expicaciones a nadie Soi-fong, asi que considerate afortunada. Entre Kisuke y yo no hay NADA mas que amistad. Esta bien?!

Soi-fong no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tenia, como sea, que contener la enorme sonrisa que queria crecer.  
\- Es en serio?...*snif*-Dijo en voz baja.

-Claro Soi-fong, no pienses tonterias, quieres?! - Dijo atrapandola de nuevo y dandole un corto y fuerte abrazo. - Ven Aqui. Y le seco la cara con las manos.

-Pero entonces por que te enojaste?- Pregunto de nuevo la capitana.

"Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente" Penso Yoruichi. - Ven vamos a dormir! aun estas cansada!- Dijo alegremente Yoruichi empujandola, cayendo encima suyo en la cama y descubriendo algo que realmente la conmovio.  
En un rincon habitaba el peluche de gato negro que le regalo (la loquilla de) Matsumoto. Parecia estar mirando con tristeza a Yoruichi. - Soi-fong...- Dijo Yoruichi arrastradose encima de Soi-fong (y provocandole a la otra una hemorragia nasal) para sostener el pelucha y jugar un poco con sus patas. - Que Lindo que...donde conseguiste esto?

*Mierda, no puede ser! lo ha visto!"

\- Eh..Yoruichi...yo me voy a dormir. - Y se cubrio toda con la sabana.  
\- Ah no! tu me vas a explicar donde lo conseguiste!- Decia mientras atacaba con cosquillas a Soi-fong.- Anda dime! Quieres que siga? eh?!  
-Yoruichi detente!Yoruichi!

Un subordinado que hacia guardia camino por el pasillo y al escuchar los gritos de la capitana, corrio hacia el botiquin mas cercano por la hemorragia nasal.

Esta historia continuara :3

Soi: Hola, Soy Soi-fong! Yoruichi-sama ha dado un gran paso, jamas se la ha visto disculpandose!

Yoruichi: Y la cosa no acaba aqui...Rayos, siento un reiatsu que no me gusta...

Kisuke: y todo fue gracias a quien?

Soi: *ignorando a urahara* El proximo capitulo de medidas desesperadas sera..."El recreo acaba, a pelear nuevamente"

Matsumoto: Mierda! me han visto! no puede ser, por que colocaron esa escena?!

Si me dejan review sere tan feliz uwu Gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado nwn


	7. Chapter 7

Hola nwn disculpen la demora uwu aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 Soi-fong también se los agradece ewe *por la leyenda yorusoi*

Soi: Ehm...gracias por los reviews o/o

Yoruichi: oohh ¡a Soi-chan le ha gustado! más les vale dejar más reviews

Soi: Yoruichi-sama!OoO

Kisuke: También pido reviews, me gusta que los yorusoi se vuelvan hard..

Soi: Cállate asqueroso pervertido e.e

Kisuke: Que más quieres? yo las emparejo ;3

Matsumoto: Sigo enojada porque se vio la escena donde salí yo! o/ó eso ha sobrepasado los límites!

Gin: te mataré...nwn

Yoruichi: A quien sea que haya fabricado ese peluche de gato negro, debe pagarme los derechos de vender mi imagen.

Kiyone: yo sigo enojada porque no he salido en la historia e.é

Yo: Oye kiyone, ¿sabes por qué no te he puesto en la historia? tu delataste a Soi-fong cuando quiso tomarle fotos a Yoruichi-sama llamándola "Yoruichi-sama" te cuento que nadie mas que Soi-fong la llama asi, asi que fue tu culpa que la haya descubierto!

Kiyone: ay no puede ser D: pero...pero...la culpa fue de Aizen!

Hoy les presentamos "El recreo acaba, a pelear nuevamente"

Yoruichi pasó la noche en el segundo escuadrón durmiendo junto a Soi-fong y el peluche de gato negro. Ambas despertaron algo tarde y cuando se levantaron, corrieron, una para irse y la otra para vestirse.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo Yoruichi con su típica sonrisa felina, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la capitana.

\- Eh n..no, gracias Yoruichi...- Titubeó Soi-fong dirigiéndose al tocador a vestirse, y antes de que cerrara la puerta, Yoruichi usó el shunpo para acercarse a "despedirse" como bien sabe hacer ella, besándola en la mejilla a pocos milímetros de la boca mientras la atrapaba por la cintura "para que no se escape" una técnica que recordó gracias a la escena que vio la noche anterior.

\- Espero verte más tarde, Soi-fong...

La chica se quedó sin respiración hasta que la morena se fue y recordó que tenía deberes.

"Definitivamente...los planes de ese hippie odioso han funcionado"

Pensó la capitana mientras volaba para ducharse, vestirse y peinarse. Había tomado la costumbre de usar el traje con los cambios que ella misma hizo y los accesorios de gato que la teniente Matsumoto le había regalado.

Salió y vio a un par de largas filas de subordinados miembros de las fuerzas especiales haciendo reverencia al mismo tiempo, era una fila tan larga que llegaba hasta la salida del pasillo. "Mierda...que has hecho Matsumoto?" Al salir del escuadrón encontró a Omaeda parado junto a la puerta haciendo guardia.

\- ¡Taicho!- Exclamó Omaeda emocionado al ver que aún seguía con el cambio de imagen. - Nos han llamado a todos a una reunión, debemos ir ahora mismo.

\- Apresúrate. - Dijo fríamente Soi-fong.

Caminaron hasta aquel lugar y al llegar, muchos de los capitanes y tenientes murmuraban cosas o se sonrojaban. Kurotsuchi fue el primer caído.

\- Buenos días, Soi-fong Taicho...veo que por la inutilidad de su teniente, usted no ha recibido mi invitación para tomar el té. - al escuchar eso, Omaeda se enojó por ser llamado Inutil. Soi-fong parecía no escucharlo pero si lo hizo.

\- La recibí. - Dijo fríamente sin mirarlo.

\- E...entonces lo olvidó?- Dijo Kurotsuchi fingiendo amabilidad.

\- No lo olvidé. - Dijo Soi-fong y pasó por su lado sin decirle más.

\- grrrr ¡Algún día! ¡Algún día!- Exclamaba Kurotsuchi.

\- Mayuri-sama.- Habló Nemu. - Puede crear un clon si así lo desea...solo necesita un poco de...- La teniente no terminó de hablar cuando el sujeto la interrumpió.

\- ¡Nemu! ¡No digas esas cosas aquí! idiota!

De pronto se topó con Kyoraku Shunsui.

\- Soi-fong Taicho, aún no ha respondido a mi carta...no tema le explicaré de que se trata una cita...

Soi-fong lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No pienso leerla. Y dile a kenpachi que se pierda solo, ya que su sentido de la orientación es nulo.- Y lo dejo sin palabras.

Y se colocó en el mismo lugar de siempre.

\- Bien...supongo que ya le dijeron a sus tenientes de que se trata esta reunión...- Empezó a decir Yamamoto. - ¿Verdad? Necesito el reporte de la décima división.

Hitsugaya se acercó y empezó a hablar.

-Hace tres días, a las ocho de la noche, se registró la aparición de cinco mil hollows en el mundo de los humanos y el rukongai. Para investigr dicha anomalía se esperó que vaya la teniente de la décima división, sin embargo no se la encontró así que envié al sub-oficial Hashiri Nyan, quien junto con veinte hombres e dirigieron al lugar en el que se registró el mayor número de apariciones. Los informes nos describen que los hollows no dejan de aparecer a pesar de que pudieron detener a todos los registrados y ahora mismo esos, mas quince shinigamis mas, se encuentran luchando sin exito. Entre los hollows se incluyen diez menos grande.

Soi-fong quedó sorprendida, debido a que en los días en los que estuvo en el mundo de los humanos para las lecciones con Urahara, ni siquiera el mismo Urahara se dio cuenta de la presencia de esos seres. Matsumoto por su parte, estaba bastante avergonzada maldiciendo el momento en que fue distraída no solo ese día, sino varios días atrís (*flashback cuando dijo que tenia unos "asuntos pendientes") "Jodido sea..." pensó la teniente. El capitín siguió hablando.

\- Esta mañana se han enviado a quince shinigamis mas a revisar el lugar de la masacre y se han descubierto huellas que, según nos informan, son de raza hollow pero de apariencia humana, y son demasiadas. La sangre se encuentra ahora revisada por la doceava división. A estas alturas me imagino que todos saben de quien es obra todo esto…

Tanto Kenpachi como Kurotsuchi, Shunsui y Byakuya se sentían perdidos en el espacio, ya que no escucharon nada de la reunión anterior. Renji y Nanao se miraron

sorprendidos. Nemu no decía nada. La reunión anterior Yamamoto había mencionado algunas anomalías, pero el único que logro obedecer y enviar a sus subordinados fue Hitsugaya. Los demás, incluyendo a una avergonzada Soi-fong (que barbaridad, ella siendo la comandante) estaban ocupados hablando de otros temas mientras Yamamoto explicaba. (Eso les pasa por no tomar atención)

-Están atacando, Capitanes. Mientras ustedes andan distraídos pensando en la inmortalidad del hollow y las parejas de la serie...

\- ¡¿Pues que esperamos?!- Exclamó Kenpachi. - Los vamos a hacer mie...

\- Ken-kun no diga esas cosas!- Exclamo Yachiru.

-¿ Y ahora?- Le dijo Omaeda a Soi-fong. - su cabeza va a volar, Taicho.

-Deja de decir estupideces Omaeda sigue escuchando.- En parte el inservible teniente tenía algo de razón, ya le parecía raro que Yamamoto no le haya dicho nada sobre su nula participación en la investigación, siendo ella comandante. Sus intentos por que Yoruichi deje de ignorarla la hicieron distraerse y olvidar sus deberes.

\- Los voy a dividir. - Dijo Yamamoto. - Irán ustedes mismos porque al parecer, no me han obedecido. y ustedes mismos redactaran los informes, más les vale acabar con ese problema. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Unohana, Komamura, ustedes se irán al Rukongai, mientras que Kuchiki, Soi-fong, Kenpachi, Kyoraku y Kurotsuchi se irán al mundo de los humanos. ¿Que esperan?

Soi-fong, sin avisarle a Omaeda, utilizó el shunpo para retirarse de ahí ante de que a alguien se le ocurra mencionar que "por que la comandante de las fuerzas especiales no hizo nada" Omaeda la siguió con dificultad y la capitana acabo en la tienda de Urahara, en busca de Yoruichi.

\- ¡Soi-chan! ¿Que te ha pasado?- Dijo Kisuke abriendo la puerta. - Te iba a mandar a llamar pero me entere de que estabas en reunión...

\- ¡Ha pasado algo, donde está Yoruichi!

El rubio se cubrió la cara con el abanico y señalo la habitación de a lado. - Ahí pero no tengo idea de lo que hace, seguro se quedó dormida.

\- Llámala. Toca la puerta, es importante.

\- ¿Aun no te le confiesas? ¡ha pasado la noche contigo, muchacha! ¿Qué esperas? yo creí que ya había pasado!- Dijo indignado Kisuke.

\- Mierda, es sobre otra cosa es algo muy importante ¿No te diste cuenta? Hollows y menos grandes por aquí y en el Rukongai, no puedo creer que ni yo misma los haya notado. No paran de salir y han visto cinco mil. - Al decir esto Soi-fong, urahara bajó el abanico y se quedó pensativo.

\- Asi que era eso...¡Oye Yoruichi! ¿Quieres salir de ahí? Ha pasado algo!

La mujer no contestaba. Kisuke toco la puerta fuertemente y nada. No salía.

\- Diantres...Puedes llamarla tú, Soi-chan?- Pregunto el rubio.- Después de todo ella entra a tu habitación como Pedro en su casa.

\- ¿Quien es Pedro? bueno...intentare primero tocar la puerta...

-¡¿ Yoruichi?! - Llamaba Soi-fong mientras tocaba la puerta.- Debo avisarle algo importante, pensé que sería de ayuda, ¡¿Yoruichi?!

\- tienes que entrar, sino no lo hará, creo que se ha quedado dormida. Por eso pensé que había pasado algo entre ustedes.- Dio con una pícara sonrisa. Soi-fong le respondió con una cara que claramente decía "cállate bastardo". Entro tímidamente y encontró al gato negro tumbado en medio de la habitación durmiendo sin sentir nada. Soi-fong se acercó y movió al gato con delicadeza.

\- Yoruichi? Yoruichi?- Decía en voz baja para no perturbarla. El gato abrió los ojos y automáticamente se transformó, quedando en su forma humana completamente desnuda, a lo que la capitana reacciono colocándole su Haori para no seguir sangrando por la nariz.

\- Nee Soi-fong ¿qué ocurre?

\- Algo grave...

Soi-fong narró todo lo sucedido en la reunión con Yamamoto y ambo quedaron pensativos.

\- Si, no hay problema, ayudare a ver qué ocurre...pero el problema es... ¿Por que no lo notamos? a donde se fueron esos hollows? - Dijo Yoruichi. - hemos estado aquí muchos días yo incluso pasaba por el rukongai y no vi nada, ni un alma asustada. Quien informo todo eso?

\- Hitsugaya.

\- Que raro...a quien habrá mandado a investigar...

\- Vayan a buscar, yo tengo cosas que hacer...investigare desde aqui- Dijo Kisuke.

\- no me des ordenes...- dijo Soi-fong, mientras que Yoruichi lo miraba de forma asesina.

\- Vámonos Soi-fong...-y se la llevo de la mano a la calle.

Ambas buscaron en lugares cercanos y no encontraban nada. En ese trayecto Soi-fong intentaba no distraerse nuevamente mirando a Yoruichi de reojo.

\- Nee Soi-fong...¿si no investigabas esto que rayos se supone que hacías aquí? - Soi-fong había olvidado por completo que Yoruichi también la podía regañar por no hacerle caso a Yamamoto. "Mierda"

-Ehmm...

\- Porque supongo que habrá sido por este tema...

\- Si...y...estaba como ahora jeje...n..no encontraba nada...

\- ¿Ah si? cuidado te crece la nariz Soi-fong...Por cierto...que lastima que justo ahora vengan los problemas

\- ¿Por que lo dice?

-Porque yo quería...decirte algo.

De pronto la expresión de Yoruichi se cambió por una mas seria, Soi fong al notarlo miro en la dirección de la vista de Yoruichi y logro ver a la enorme cantidad de Hollows que atacaban sin piedad todo lo que encontraban. Entre ellos habían menos grandes.

\- Ya sabes que hacer, vamos Soi-fong!- Dijo Yoruichi a una frustrada capitana, quien esperaba escuchar lo que Yoruichi le iba a decir

Ambas utiizaron el Shunko, Soi-fong ya lo había dominado y perfeccionado desde el regreso de Yoruichi, entrenando hasta el desmayo.

Lograron derribar a más de la mitad de los que aparecían, pero seguían saliendo más.

\- ¡Vamos a ver de donde vienen! Ordeno Yoruichi y Soi-fong la siguió, revisando toda la fila de hollows que avanzaban.

En el camino se encontraron a los demás capitanes enviados, pero Soi-fong no les dijo nada.

\- Q...que es lo que quería decirme?- Pregunto Soi-fong, avanzando.

\- Esto es muy raro Soi, cualquier cosa que suceda...te digo que tengas cuidado porque esto parece una trampa. Y otra cosa...- Dijo después de esquivar el ataque de un hollow.

\- Yoruichi!- Grito atacando al hollow dos veces con Suzumebachi y acabando con el.

\- Quiero que me digas por que te has estado reuniendo con Kisuke. Necesito saberlo.

\- No puedo, Yoruichi, por favor entienda...

\- Y el por que todo lo que ha estado sucediendo - Esquivo el ataque de otro hollow. - Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Entienda que no puedo!

Un menos grande ataco por la espalda a Soi-fong lanzándola a un edificio.

-¡SOI-FONG! - grito Yoruichi eliminando en un solo ataque al ser y dirigiéndose hacia la capitana, quien logro incorporarse ya que solo tenía heridas

superficiales. Aun así, que Soi-fong este levemente herida, no le gustaba para nada a Yoruichi.

\- No se preocupe estoy bien...solo me distraje...- Dijo Soi-fong. -Igual que hace días, lo lamento Yoruichi.

\- ¿Por que dices eso? voy a informar que estas herida...

-¿Que? ¡no! solo son heridas superficiales no es nada grave...

\- No, mira como estas toda llena de rasguños y sangre, además quiero que me expliques todo.

\- Ahora no.- Dijo Soi-fong. -Mire lo que está sucediendo, todo se esta saliendo de control.

\- Te pudo haber pasado algo peor.

-Yo puedo con esto, ¡soy capitana!

\- Esta bien, pero aun espero una respuesta, tu y yo tenemos temas pendientes. - Yoruichi dijo aquello de una manera tan firme y decidida que hizo sonrojar de nuevo a la capitana. Yoruichi sonrió y siguió a Soi-fong buscando de donde venían todos esos Hollows.

Esta historia continuará :3

Soi: Hola, soy Soi-fong, Algo raro ha pasado y he tenido que interrumpir los planes de "conquista", aunque Yoruichi-sama de todas maneras quiere saber como sea el motivo de las reuniones con la rata esa que apenas dicen "ha pasado algo" ya no quiere intervenir. Al cabo que ni queria su ayuda para esto!.

Yoruichi: Mierda! estos estupidos hollows me estan retrasando lo que tenia planeado! Parece trolleada, pero ya veran, vamos a ver de donde vienen esas cosas y por que se han escapado...

Kisuke: investigar desde aqui? Ja! los fics no se escriben solos!

Hitsugaya: que has estado haciendo cuando te dije que investigues Matsumoto?!

Matsumoto: Kyaaa me descubrieron!

Soi: El proximo capitulo de "Medidas desesperadas" Sera "Soi-fong, Ten cuidado"

Yoruichi: esto te lo vengo diciendo desde que vine pero tu eres terca...No entres ahi!

Gracias a todos por leer, recuerden la leyenda Yorusoi ewe


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, dos yorusois en el mundo han llegado al hard uwu

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo owo

Hoy les presentamos "Soi-fong, ten cuidado" (no se si se habrán dado cuenta de las referencias a dragon ball cuando acaban los capítulos uwu)

Ambas mujeres se movían a toda velocidad esquivando los ataques de los _Menos Grande,_ Soi-fong atacaba a los que, por milímetros, no alcanzaba a Yoruichi pero ésta siempre terminaba llevándose a Soi-fong, haciéndola enojar a veces.

La capitana odiaba no poder defender a Yoruichi aún cuando han pasado más de cien años, se sentía frustrada y esa frustración la descargaba exterminando a hollows.

Tranquila Soi-fong debes guardar energías ara lo que tal vez venga…- Dijo Yoruichi cuando ambas, exhaustas, pararon en la azotea de un gran edificio lejos de los ataques mirando desde donde venían.

Ya vi desde donde es…-Dijo Soi-fong emocionada porque por fin podía hacer algo considerable y no solo dejarse defender.

Escúchame. - Ordenó Yoruichi tomando sus hombros con firmeza haciendo sonrojar a la capitana, otra vez. – Debes descansar al menos unos minutos. – Soi-fong no dijo nada, solo afirmó con la cabeza y la miraba observando que la morena apenas tenía un rasguño.

Estás bien, Soi-fong? Reacciona!- la herida capitana salió de sus pensamientos.

Que si! Y tu, Yoruichi?

La morena sonrió.

¡Yo estoy perfectamente! Son solo un montón de hollows!

Soi-fong miró a otro lado evidentemente lastimada con la ropa rasgada y llena de sangre, provocando un silencio incómodo. "Mierda"

Ya, ahora dime, al menos una pista! No me quiero quedar sin saber! – Dijo Yoruichi tomando el mentón de la más joven y acercando su cara a la de ella.

Ya te dije que no!

Una pista, anda dime! O prefieres que me lo diga Kisuke?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, con la pura intención de provocarla.

No voy a caer en tu sucio juego Yoruichi! – Dijo la capitana enfadada y la cara de color escarlata, dándole la espalda, y la morena aprovechó la situación.

Entonces prefieres que le diga a todos los escuadrones, uno por uno, que has estado reuniéndote con el a escondidas cuando debiste investigar esta mierda? – Dijo Yoruichi adherida a la espalda descubierta y el cuello de Soi-fong hablándole al oído. – Ellos piensan mal y ya sabes como es Matsumoto de chismosa…- La acción de Yoruichi hizo que Soi-fong de un pequeño salto.

¡Yoruichi!

Me vas a decir o tu reputación se acaba aquí?

Te daré una pista…- Dijo, resignada. Yoruichi cambió de posición y acabó sentada con las piernas cruzadas lista para escuchar.

Espera, yo haré las preguntas. – Dijo Yoruichi.

No, así no se vale. – Refutó Soi-fong.

Son mis reglas. – Dijo Yoruichi a lo que Soi-fong tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Ya…pregunta….

¿Es acerca de mi? Yo se cuando mientes, Soi-fong. – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente con la intención de hacerla hablar. Soi-fong se puso roja nuevamente e intentó no mirarla, ya que la mujer tenía un gran poder de convicción, superior al nivel más alto del shunko. Cada que se acercaba de esa manera, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, porque si no podía, quien sabe, o bueno todos saben lo que pasaría. Un paso en falso, un tropiezo y ¡Pum! Yuri.

La capitana se encontraba en una lucha interna entre decirle o no decirle, no tenía intenciones de decirle porque se arruinaría todo el plan, pero Yoruichi le hacía las cosas más difíciles. Con un pedazo de tela de su haori que había volado y caído cerca de ellas, Yoruichi le quitó lo que pudo de sangre de la cara a Soi-fong. Siempre tenía esos gestos, y eso confundía a Soi-fong. No pudo más.

Si, pero no diré más. Ahora…debemos volver. – Dijo incorporándose

"Asi que es sobre mi…¡Lo sabía! Un par de descansos más y ya sabré de que se trata"

Alguien abrió la _Garganta_ al hueco mundo, pero Yoruichi sabía que sólo Kisuke podía cerrar esa cosa. "Dónde esta el Kis-uke cuando se lo necesita, más le vale que esté haciendo algo útil…"

*Mientras tanto en la tienda…*

\- "De pronto, Yoruichi apareció sorprendiendo a Soi-fong e impidiéndole escapar. La llevó rápidamente hasta un árbol y la acorraló mientras le besaba el cuello" esto te parece bien, Tessai? Estoy ya casi llegando al lemon. – Dijo Kisuke.

\- Si, pero tiene que escribir la reacción de la capitana Soi-fong. Ya sabe como se pondría en una situación así. No olvide el "Yoruichi-sama"

\- Ah, Verdad…gracias Tessai. ¡Que emoción! Ya tengo 20 reviews! Detesto cuando me shippean con Yoruichi! No saben quien me gusta en realidad…bueno…nunca lo sabrán.

\- Que barbaridad…esos fans son unos loquillos- Dijo Tessai, alcanzándole una taza de té

\- Este fic va a hacer sangrar narices! ¡Dos capítulos de Lemon! Siiii

\- jefe…ya empezó su novela…

\- Oh Tessai por que rayos no me avisaste! Por fin vere si sherezade se casa o no se casa! Tu que crees?

\- no tengo idea…

\- siempre los autores nos dejan con esta intriga!

*Volviendo al Seireitei*

\- Oye Soi, y si les dejamos el trabajo a otro? Es que yo no se cómo cerrar esa cosa para que no sigan saliendo, mira! Ahí va Kurotsuchi! Le decimos que te sacaron la… – Dijo Yoruichi pero la terca capitana se estaba acercando al hueco.

\- Q..Que? ¡Soi-fong! ¡Estás loca, no entres ahí!

Esta historia continuará!

Gracias por leer nwn por fin actualizo este fic!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Hola, después de ya mas de un mes que sigo este fic, necesitaba inspiración uwu gracias por sus reviews los aprecio bastante, ya no falta casi nada para que el fic termine, pronto se sabra en que acaba ewe *se siente como Kubo-sama*

Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Kubo-sama, pero en mi fic hacen lo que me da la gana ;3

Hoy les presentamos…

La verdad de Yoruichi-sama

Menos mal Yoruichi aún conservaba el título de la Diosa del Shunpo, porque de no ser así, Soi-fong hubiese entrado al hueco mundo y Kisuke parecía estar muy "ocupado" como para ayudar. Atrapó su delgado brazo y la jaló con mucha fuerza, tanta que ambas cayeron al suelo una encima de la otra.

Yoruichi-sama! Pero que rayos sucede?!- exclamó Soi-fong. – quería ver si hay algo o alguien que los deja salir de esa manera masiva!- Apenas finalizó, una enojada Yoruichi asustó a su ex subordinada cambiando de lugares, quedando encima de ésta. Su mirada intimidaba tanto que la capitana no pudo seguir viéndola fijamente.

¡Soi-fong! Ni pienses en volver a entrar ahí, sabes acaso como se sale de ahí?! – gritaba Yoruichi. – Acaso te quieres morir ahí?!

Pero yo le dije que solo quise ver…

Nada de peros, Soi-fong!- Dijo Yoruichi secamente, haciendo que la capitana de un pequeño salto.- Entrar ahí podría ser parte de una trampa no lo pensaste? – Hubo otro silencio. – Y otra cosa…tu de verdad crees que yo dejaría que entres ahí a que te maten como si nada? Tan poco crees que me preocupas?- Ante eso, Soi-fong volvió a mirar Yoruichi, fijamente y desafiante.

De verdad hace falta que se lo diga?- Dijo Soi-fong, fulminándola con la mirada. Aquello hizo enojar más a Yoruichi, se levantó de donde estaba y levantó también a Soi-fong.

Que me quieres decir con eso, Soi-fong?

Pues…creo que ya se lo dije todo aquel día…Yoruichi. Me dijiste algo? No. Nada te costaba decirme al menos por qué pasé cien años explotando en ira, y en tristeza. Cien años, Yoruichi.

Pues no me fui de vacaciones Soi-fong, si tan feliz te hace. Estuve escondida en mi forma felina…Entiendes? fui un jodido gato viviendo una vida de fugitiva, cien años. Bueno, al menos escapé del papeleo.

No podías decirme eso Yoruichi?! No sabes lo doloroso que fue saber que te importó un pepino todo tu escuadrón…

Querrás decir "tu"…y te equivocas. No te iba a involucrar en esos asuntos, te buscarían y te matarían. Si no te mataba algún traidor lo haría la misma sociedad de almas…y yo lo último que querría era que te pase algo…como ahora.

Soi-fong escuchaba y se le acababan los argumentos sarcásticos.

Créeme Soi-fong…que yo preferí que te quedes aquí odiándome, en vez de que mueras.

Yoruichi-sama…

Y si no te lo dije ese día…de verdad no se por que no pude decir nada.

Soi-fong quedó en silencio de nuevo, mirando fijamente a una pequeña roca empujada por el viento.

Ahora nos vamos, Soi-fong…- Dijo Yoruichi preparándose para correr hacia el cuarto escuadrón, pero Soi-fong avanzaba lentamente y desconcentrada. La morena se detuvo y la llevó en brazos, bromeando sobre lo "engreída" que era "esta pequeña abeja floja"

Pero…Yoruichi-sama…- Dijo Soi-fong en el camino, bastante decaída.

Si?

Necesito hacer los informes de estos ataques, no puedo irme de aquí.

Para eso está tu teniente, o lo copiamos de copito, no sé ya veremos luego.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de don Kisuke…

Kyaaaaa se casó se casó!- gritaba Kisuke cuando acabó su novela de las 9.

Jefe…hay clientes esperando…

Anda tú tessai, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial para los dos capítulos de lemon yorusoi que tengo pensado. Ya voy por la página 2.

Jefe…y que me dice de lo que está pasando ahora? Hay muchos capitanes peleando…

Siguen? Tessai, mejor manda a Jinta a que los atienda, que hag algo ese mocoso vago, y tu ve ahí y si ves a Yoruihi-san y Soi me avisas. Como se demoran estas chicas…

Entendido jefe…

Mientras…seguiré con el lemon…esto se está poniendo Hard, Yoruichi-san va a castigar a Soi por no poder llamarla sin honoríficos jejeje

Jefe, es usted un pervertido…

Ay Tessai no me digas que a ti no te gusta el yuri hard…

Me retiro…

Y Kisuke se puso a escribir a una velocidad increíble, ya que las ideas llegaban por si solas y no quería pasar nada por alto. "Se están tardando…Esta Soi si que es demorona"

Yoruichi llegó al cuarto escuadrón y soltó a Soi-fong, ahí estaba la escalofriante Unohana con u sonrisa yandere.

Retsu, Soi-fong fue atacada y está muy débil, mírala se está cayendo por pedazos! Mira esas heridas!

Vaya…Tu también tienes heridas, esperen que ahora traigo las medicinas…

Yoruichi recostó a Soi-fong en la camilla, mientras que la capitana se preguntaba a qué venía esa actitud protectora de su querida Yoruichi-sama. Hace unos días la dejó por ahí con la caja de regalo para después largarse.

Soi-fong realmente estaba débil y algo aturdida por los golpes, pero pensativa por aquella conversación de hace unos minutos.

En que piensas, Soi-fong? – preguntó la morena quitándole las largas mangas del traje de comandante.

Nada…Yoruichi-sama…

Creí que ya habías dejado de llamarme así.- Dijo Yoruichi sonriendo. – me estaba sintiendo aliviada..

Oh…es verdad, lo siento…lo olvidé. – Dijo Soi-fong luchando contra el cansancio. Yoruichi se dispuso a jugar con una de las trenzas de Soi-fong, como un gato.

Como te gusta darme sustos pequeña abeja…

Sustos?- Soi-fong enarcó las cejas.

El shunko que casi nos mata a las dos…casi entras al hueco mundo sin saber como salir…no tendrás tendencias suicidas?

Oh Yoruichi-sama…Yoruichi- se corrigió. – No diga esas cosas…

Bien, ahora que estamos solas…yo ya te he dicho la verdad. Es tu turno.

La verdad? A que se refiere?

No querías saber por que no te llevé conmigo?- Dijo Yoruichi, quien seguía jugando con el cabello de su antigua alumna.

Soi-fong abrió mucho los ojos, por fin recibió palabras sinceras de la mujer que la hizo sufrir durante cien años, pero no estaba segura si decirle la tontería que hizo con Urahara. Si bien había funcionado el plan del hippie, confesarle a Yoruichi los motivos detrás de esas reuniones clandestinas sería bastante ridículo de su parte. Mientras tanto la morena la miraba expectante, sólo hacía falta que Soi-fong le diga eso que quería saber, para poder hacer la jugada final, ya que lo suyo se iba por muchas direcciones.

Sobre eso…-decía Soi-fong bastante avergonzada.

Olvídalo…lo que quiero saber es que rayos hablaban tu y Kisuke sobre mi!

De pronto, Entró Isane Kotetsu un tanto alterada. Al ver a Soi-fong recostada, se dirigió a Yoruichi.

Se están saliendo de control, el seireitei ya no puede contra ellos no se que harán…

Mierda…-Dijo Yoruichi. – Soi está herida, y yo no podré contra tantos…y el otro seguro estará mirando novelas!

Ya no sabemos a quien llamar…El rukongai está destruido…

Hay que mantener la calma…-Dijo Yoruichi para ambas. – Creo que ya se que pasa…alguien está en graves problemas…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Hola Aquí les traigo ya el penúltimo capítulo de este fic ;3 gracias por sus reviews!

Hoy les presentamos…

 **La verdad de Soi-fong.**

Yoruichi comenzó a suponer quien estaba detrás de todo eso, y no…no era Aizen. Era alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y aun así no hacía nada por alguna misteriosa razón. Alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

"Que extraño que ichigo y los demás no estén aquí…" dijo para sí misma la ex capitana y cambió a su forma felina para investigar sin notarse demasiado.

Soi-fong…¿Cómo estás? Si te sientes mejor quiero que me acompañes, creo que ya se que pasa.

Oh, si, claro Yoruichi-sama…

¿Qué dijiste?

Ah, perdón..Yoruichi…

La morena sonrió en dirección a Soi-fong y ambas salieron del cuarto escuadrón usando el shunpo.

Oigan…Yo también quería saber lo que pasa!- exclamaba Isane pero el OTP no le hizo el menor caso.

Ambas corrían tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se notaban frente a otros shinigamis. Yoruichi dirigió a Soi-fong hacia el mundo de los vivos.

-Que hacemos aquí Yoruichi?- Preguntó con las cejas levantadas la capitana.

-¿No te parece raro que Ichigo y los demás no hayan venido? – Decía Yoruichi bastante concentrada en sus pensamientos. -¿Quién es el que manda a Ichigo y Rukia a la Sociedad de almas? ¿Quién les explica lo que está pasando? Claro…si es que está pasando algo….

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la abeja, quien quedó atónita pero sin dejar de correr.

No puede ser…Pero por que…él?

Tú deberías saberlo Soi-fong…- Le dijo seriamente a la pequeña capitana.

No se por que haría eso..bueno, siempre he desconfiado de ese sujeto pero…la simple idea me sorprende.

Pues vamos a investigar….

Llegaron rápidamente a la tienda cerrada de Urahara. Yoruichi abrió la puerta y caminó con paso firme a la habitación de su amigo Kisuke, seguida por Soi-fong.

\- Oye…se puede saber que diablos te pasa?

Kisuke estaba sentado en un escritorio que no se vio nunca en la serie, con una laptop y al lado una pantalla pequeña de televisión.

\- Yoruichi-san!

\- Te hice una pregunta Kisuke…

\- Si! Te hizo una pregunta!- Dijo Soi-fong.

\- Que astuta eres Yoruichi-san…- Decía Kisuke cuyo sombrero le tapaba parte de la cara. – Pensé que nadie se daría cuenta tan rápido.

\- Pues te conozco desde que éramos niños, ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Ya… ahora si me perdí…El Hippie es el que hizo todo esto, cierto?- Dijo Soi-fong. – Oye, ¿tu no eras del equipo de "los buenos"?

\- No es eso, Soi-fong…- Dijo Yoruichi. Ese rukongai y esa karakura no son reales…son réplicas. Este se quiso pasar de payaso e inició una guerra falsa, pero lo que no se es…con qué propósito. Anda, escúpelo.

\- Como que réplicas?! Ahora si fuiste demasiado lejos!- Exclamó Soi-fong.

\- Le digo…o no le digo, Soi-chan?

Yoruichi volteó a mirar con el ceño fruncido a Soi-fong.

\- Decirme que, Soi-fong? Estás involucrada en esto? Porque si es asi te juro que…

\- Si y no.- Dijo Kisuke impidiéndole terminar de hablar. – O sea, esto no lo sabía. Muy mal, por cierto. Pero no se si ella quiera que yo revele la verdad…

\- No.- Dijo Seriamente la abeja. – Yo lo haré…ya, es suficiente.

\- Pues…te escucho.- Dijo Yoruichi cruzando los brazos y fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Yo…bueno…ýo estaba bastante angustiada…Urahara me ofreció ayuda desde el comienzo…ayuda para poder acercarme a usted…desde ese día que usted se transformó en gato y se fue yo me puse muy triste, no sabía como llamar su atención…y…él me dio unos consejos ya que la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- Asi que Kisuke te ofreció ayuda para llamar mi atención? – Decía Yoruichi conteniendo la risa. – No puedo creer que hayas aceptado ayuda de Kisuke!

\- No sabía que más hacer…el…me dijo que te llamara Yoruichi…y le dijo a Matsumoto que me ayude con mi apariencia…Lo siento, Yoruichi…no quería que te enojaras, por eso no te lo dije…- Y se arrodilló inclinando la cabeza.

\- Tranquila Soi-fong, no es para tanto…así que por eso te reunías con Kisuke…- Dijo después de dar un largo suspiro, y se acercó a Soi-fong.- Levántate Soi-fong.

La chica obedeció y sintió cómo los brazos de Yoruichi la envolvían. Mientras tanto, Kisuke apuntaba lo que veía en un papel que encontró por ahí.

\- Pero no era necesario que hagas todas esas cosas Soi-fong…- Le dijo al oído a la capitana. – Aunque te queda bien el traje de esa manera.- Susurró sonriente.

\- Yoruichi…

Y la antigua capitana levantó suavemente la barbilla de Soi-fong, para después acercarse a ella dejando muy poca distancia entre sus rostros.

\- Uy esto no me lo pierdo por nada! – Dijo Kisuke, sacando una cámara de fotos. – Esto valdrá oro puro!

De pronto, el timbre sonó y Kisuke comenzó a ponerse pálido.

\- Mierda!- Exclamó. – Mi cita! La olvidé! Y yo ni me he bañado! Carajoooo!- y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, bastante desesperado.

\- Que idiota eres Kisuke…meh, vámonos Soi-fong.

\- S..si…Yoruichi…

\- Oye Kisuke más te vale que les informes a todos lo que has hecho! Porque tú tienes toda la culpa!

\- Ay ya!- exclamaba Kisuke quien no se escuchaba bien por el sonido de la ducha. – Mierdaa el agua está fría!

\- Ven Soi, quieres ver quien es la chica que sale con Kisuke? – Dijo Yoruichi.

\- Hai Hai!

Y ambas se asomaron para ver de quien se trataba, cuando abrieron la puerta (sin el permiso de kisuke) se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

\- Vaya Vaya bien escondido se lo tenían jejeje- Decía una alegre Yoruichi saludando a su vieja amiga Kuukaku.

La alta mujer llevaba la misma ropa de siempre solo que en color verde y sin esa especie de vendaje en la cabeza.

\- Yoruichi! Y ella es Soi-fong?

\- Oh..si…ehm..saludos Shiba-san.- Dijo Soi-fong cuando la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Cuanto has crecido! Incluso eres capitana..dime, que haces aquí?

\- me acompaña.- Dijo Yoruichi guiñando un ojo.

\- Oh ya veo jeje- Rió Kuukaku. – Y Kisuke?

\- Ya sale…

\- Se suponía que el debía ir a buscarme, pero me mudé y supuse que el no sabía la ubicación de mi nueva casa.

\- Ya estoy aquí!

\- Bien, nootras nos vamos, diviértanse, y protéjanse jejejeje- Decía Yoruichi, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Kuukaku.

\- Cállate!

Yoruichi y Soi-fong se retiraron a la sociedad de almas, no sin antes ordenarle a Kisuke que desaparezca a esos hollows. Kisuke mandó a Tessai y ambas pudieron irse tranquilamente.

Esta historia continuará!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Final

El Seireitei parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño, estaba totalmente tranquilo y silencioso. El sol se ponía y ambas mujeres dejaron de usar el shunpo para caminar sin prisas, hacia donde la mayor dirigía. Yoruichi la tomó de la mano y la llevó tranquilamente hacia uno de sus lugares preferidos, aquel donde ellas dos solían entrenar.

Recordó hace muy poco cuando ambas pararon ahí y Soi-fong se comportó de una manera impropia de ella, luego comenzó a analizar la situación y sonrió de medio lado pensando que aquella pequeña abeja era capaz de hacer lo que sea. La miró de reojo, Soi-fong caminaba pensativa, algo melancólica.

Al llegar se detuvo y quedó frente a la capitana, quien se sonrojó porque sabía muy bien cual sería el tema de conversación.

\- Yoruichi-sama…- Dijo la menor de las dos, olvidando por los nervios que ya había dejado de llamarla con honoríficos.

La morena dio un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo, pequeña abeja? Creí que ya habías dejado de llamarme así!

\- Lo siento…es…la costumbre…pero lo haré.

\- Soi-fong, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado la ayuda de Kisuke…eso me sorprende.

\- Es por eso que no quería decírselo…los motivos detrás de esa extraña alianza no podían ser descubiertos por usted…más bien, le pido disculpas por todo esto…fue una tontería…

\- Pues…- Contestó Yoruichi. – Yo no diría "tontería", pero no era necesario que hayas hecho todo eso…- Dijo con voz baja, levantando suavemente la barbilla de Soi-fong. - Sólo hacía falta decirme lo que pensabas.

\- Pero…oh, olvídelo…

\- No, anda dime.

\- Usted no siente lo mismo que yo. – Dijo la capitana para después sonrojarse rápidamente, A lo que Yoruichi reaccionó tomando su cintura con la mano libre atrayéndola a ella.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura…- Dijo la morena, acercándose despacio a Soi-fong, y haciendo que ésta quede inmóvil.

Comenzó a caer la noche, haciendo que el ambiente se vea aun más "propicio" para lo que la ex capitana pensaba hacer.

\- admitiré que lo único que me ha gustado de tu alianza con kisuke ha sido la forma de usar el traje.- Susurró Yoruichi al oído de la capitana, con su rostro rozando el de ella, produciéndole un escalofrío.

\- P…pero usted dijo…

\- Olvida lo que dije. – Dijo y al finalizar la frase no pudo contenerse más. Juntó sus labios a los de Soi-fong, sin quitar la mano de la cintura de la capitana. La besaba tranquilamente, como si probara su nuevo platillo preferido y no quisiera que nada ni nadie la interrumpa. Con la otra mano sujetó la nuca de la menor con la intención de que no se aleje, pero Soi-fong no tenía intenciones de alejarse por más asombrada que esté.

El corazón de la shinigami comenzó a acelerarse y una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió desde los pies hasta el último cabello. Correspondió aquel tan esperado beso con timidez, como si fuera la única vez que sucedería.

\- Yoruichi…

\- Esto es por lo de esa vez. – Susurró al separarse. – Y esto…- Volvió a besarla, sólo que más apasionadamente, tomando otra vez por sorpresa a la shinigami. - …Es por todo lo que has tenido que pasar cuando no era necesario! Y ya no le hagas caso al baka de Kisuke. – Soi-fong soltó una pequeña risa por el último comentario, y se inclinó para darle un corto beso, por puro acto de impulso.

\- Todas las locuras que hiciste han podido ser resumidas en eso, Soi-fong. – Dijo Yoruichi. – recuerdas cuando te dije que te veía como a una hermana menor?

\- Si…*Pinche pierrot, pensó Soi-fong*

\- No era cierto. – Dijo sonriendo. – Yo te quiero más de lo que se le quiere a una hermana, espero que me deje entender.

\- Y yo siempre la he amado, Yoruichi. – Dijo Soi-fong.

La ex capitana abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, pero sonrió, ya que Soi-fong le dijo lo que ella no pudo decirle al principio.

\- Y yo a ti, Soi-fong. – Contestó acariciando el rostro de la menor. – Desde hace más de cien años…

De pronto, escucharon algo que se movía entre las hojas de los árboles. Ambas tuvieron que soltarse para ir a investigar qué era.

\- Soi-fong espera…

\- Está segura? Jintek…

\- No, no saques a Suzumebachi…espera…iré a ver.- Yoruichi tuvo que soltar a Soi-fong para acabar con el bastardo que las ha interrupido…pero resulta que no era un solo bastardo, eran tres.

\- Ajá! Los atrapé! Trío de loquillos, será mejor que me expliquen ahora mismo que hacen aquí. – Dijo Yoruichi con mirada maliciosa, intimidando tanto a Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Zaraki Kenpachi y Kyoraku Shunsui.

\- Yoruichi-san! Que sorpresa!- Dijo Kyoraku. – Es realmente un gusto verte, pero se está haciendo tarde, mira que ya se está poniendo el sol – Dijo riendo nerviosamente, para después huir.

\- Creo que me he perdido de nuevo.- Dijo Zaraki intentando parecer serio, para después huir con la misma rapidez que el anterior.

\- No puede ser pero que tarde es!- Yoruichi alcanzó a Mayuri y no pudo terminar de decir su excusa.

\- jeje- rió Yoruichi con malicia. – Esta es mi abeja..búsquense la suya!- Dijo finalmente fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

\- largo de aquí Kurotsuchi, acabas de arruinar el momento!- Exclamó Soi-fong.

Yoruichi lanzó al último intruso que voló para caer en un paradero desconocido, mientras gritaba "Mayuri Kurotsuchi ha sido vencido otra veeeeez"

\- Lo siento Soi-fong creí que en este lugar no había nadie. – dijo Yoruichi. – Pero ya que se han largado….- empezó a acercarse a su ex alumna mirándola con deseo.

\- Y..Yoruichi…- Soi-fong se sonrojó fuertemente y quedó de espaldas con un árbol.

\- Que te parece si recuperamos todo este tiempo perdido? Cien años…sumados a los días de tu alianza con Kisuke, eh? – Y acorraló a Soi-fong. – Porque me enojé mucho con Kisuke pensando que tenía algo contigo Soi-fong…- Esto último se lo dijo muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que la capitana reaccione y la abrace por el cuello.

– Ahora ve lo que he pasado estos cien años. – Dijo Soi-fong en el mismo tono de voz.

\- Pues entonces hay que arreglar eso. – Y besó nuevamente a Soi-fong, pero esta vez con más pasión, sin interrupciones, rompiendo toda tensión y culminando lo que sería aquel dilema entre ellas en lo que duraba la noche.

Los trajes de ambas volaron por ahí, igual que los malentendidos, y ya no eran necesarias las palabras, sólo se dedicaron a pasar esa noche juntas como si fuera la última. Ah cierto, y Soi-fong ya no necesitaría hacer locuras para atraer la atención de su querida Yoruichi-sama.

Kisuke y Kuukaku no llegaron a protegerse ese día tampoco, y los capitanes volvieron a sus anteriores actividades. Kenpachi tardó días en volver al seireitei y Nemu escapó, volviendo loco a Mayuri.

Y así termina este largo fic ;3

Espero que haya sido e su agrado la lectura! Muchas gracias por leer ;3

No olviden la leyenda Yorusoi jejeje

Saludos hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
